Friends in My Heart
by NileGal
Summary: (ch 14,15 added)FINISHED! Princess of Hearts........is it all worth leading to a broken soul and heart? Sora must fight his way through his mental and emmotional tress to save the Princess of Spira
1. Spira

a/n: OOk, I've never played Kingdom hearts. I have been a fan since I heard it was coming out in Japan. Most the stuff here is based on my own theories on Kingdom Hearts.

**Friends in My Heart **

**Chapter One: Spira**

Sora surfaced from the water, gasping for breath. The sticky salt water clung to his skin, and dripped from his spiky brown hair. He looked around, looking for Donald and Goofy. For a moment, he wondered if he lost them, but then the bickering of Donald made Sora turn. He smiled lightly.

Donald shook his head, feathers and hat dripping wet. "That's the last time I ever go under water!" he made a quaking noise, and then swam up to Sora. "Do you know what this place is, Sora?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I don't." he looked at the long beach, and felt a great sadness come over him. It was just like home. Sora's heart dropped and he sadly looked at the beach.

Goofy came up next to Donald, looking at Sora. The dog and Duck looked up at one another, then to their friend. "Huck, I think we'd should get going, Sora. We can't swim all night."

Sora brought himself from his memories and the familiar shore line. "Yes, you are right Goofy."

The group swam to shore, and got them dried off as they could. Sora leads the way up a hill, the two quickly following. Sora stopped and looked around, this place was more like his home than any were. Sora didn't admit it, but ever since he had begun this quest, he wanted to find a place to call home. Places were he, and his friends could live out their lives happily. Sora then heard a noise, like a crowd cheering. 

Donald also noticed it, and began to walk the way were it came from. Sora followed, as did Goofy. They stopped outside a giant stadium. Sora's eyes widened a little. They were building a stadium like this when he last saw his friends, family..home..

Another cheer erupted from the stadium, and Sora entered. He walked up into the stands, seeing thousands of people. His eyes fell upon the people inside a large pool of water. He caught his breath. There was a man that looked so much like Wakka, and he wondered if it really was him. Yet, this Wakka, if it was him, was much older. 

Sora stayed close to the wall, trying to get a better look at the Blitzball players. Tidus and Wakka always loved to play it. Riku liked it also, and Sora was always too scared when he was younger to try and play. Sora had changed. After the events he had, and especially in Atlantica, and his earlier adventures as well. He remembered his duel with the mysterious Cloud in the Olympic Coliseum. Soon it was over, and the crowd started to leave. Sora then turned and began to walk towards the players.

Goofy nudged his friend and pointed to Sora. "Sora, wait up!" he ran after him, and Donald close behind.

Sora continued his way, a deep feeling of finding driving him. Sora ran down the steps, his wet shoes squeaking.  He stopped and looked at the Blitzball team, seeing that the man that reminded him of Wakka looked his way. Sora blinked and fell over as Donald and Goofy ran into him.

The taller man, with spiked hair walked up to the three. He looked at them strangely for a moment, and then smiled. "Well, what do we have here? A duck, dog, and a kid."

Donald growled. "Why you! How dare you!!" Goofy held him back, and Sora stood up. The man that he was looking at walked over, and looked at them.

"Boyd, be nice." He said to their spiked haired man. He looked at Sora. "You remind me of someone I used to know, kid." 

"You do to, sir." Sora said. "He was one of my best friends."

"What's your name, ya?" he asked.

"My name is Sora." Sora pointed to Donald and Goofy. "These are my friends."

The man seemed a bit surprised. "Your name, it reminds me of my friend, ya. Your name is the same." He nodded. "My name is Wakka…."

"Wakka?!" Sora shouted. He stood in shock at his friend. "How did you….your older than me….what…"

Wakka smiled and held up his hand. "Don't worry about it, ya. I'll take ya to the place I'm staying, and I'll tell all."

"Where is Tidus?"

"….I'll explain that as well."

===== 

Yuna sat on the deck of her mansion. Lulu sat next to her. She watched the moving tides, and felt so alone inside. Lulu hummed, and continued to sew on a project she was working on for younger Black Mages that she was training. Yuna didn't move her eyes from the blue sea, and felt as if the black whole in her heart opened again.

"Yuna-sama." Lulu spoke up, from her sewing. The black magic woman did not lift up her head. She continued to sew. "You must move on, he wouldn't want you to reflect on this so much."

Yuna glanced at Lulu. "I can't, Lulu..it wasn't fare." She stood up, her purple skirt blowing in the wind. She turned away from her sister figure. "I'm going inside now. I have to prepare to give lessons to the new group that is coming."

"Yes, and I must to." Lulu said. She looked down at her Voodoo Kupo and then at Yuna. "I believe that Wakka's game is over, Yuna-sama. Perhaps you should talk to him about it?"

Yuna nodded. "Alright, I will." She left the deck, opening the screen door. She walked through the bottom floor of the mansion, seeing that many people were bustling around. Yuna opened the front door, and waited for her friend. She soon saw Wakka coming up, balancing the Blitzball on his finger. She then brought her head up to an alert status as she felt a strong sharp. Yuna's eyes turned to the small boy that was walking along with Wakka.

He had spiked brown hair, clear ocean blue eyes, and wore a strange outfit. He had on a crowned shaped necklace. Yuna was surprised to get the feeling that the boy was a summoner. Someone that young had great experience already? Yuna stood at the entrance to the mansion, as Wakka walked up.

Wakka smiled. "Howdy, ya, Yuna! Having a nice day, you are?"

Yuna smiled softly in return. "Yes, Wakka, I am fine. Lulu has told me that you were at a Blitzball game?"

"Ya." Wakka nodded. "We won too! We are off to the regional soon." He turned his head to the boy that stood behind him. Yuna noticed they tall dog like human, and the duck. "This is my friend, Sora."

"Sora." Yuna said. "He was a friend at your Island, wasn't he? Along with..Tidus..?"

Wakka sadly nodded. "Yeah, he, Kairi, and Riku disappeared one day. I'm surprised to see him..even more surprised to see that he is still a kid!"

Sora looked up at Yuna. He got a similar feeling in his heart that Yuna had towards him. He looked over at Donald. "I think she's a summoner too."

"That she is." Donald told him. "I can sense that she has had times with summons. There is also a Black Mage here."

"Like what you are?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, like me!" Donald rolled his eyes, and muttered something.

Sora looked up at Yuna again. He noticed that she and Wakka were talking about something, but he wasn't paying attention. The Island reminded him so much of home that he wanted to cry. He felt alone, and looked out at the waves….

_Kairi__ walked over to Sora and sat next to him. The two watched the waves for a few moments, before Kairi looked at him. "Sora, why do you always come here?"_

_Sora shrugged. "I guess its because I always wonder what else is out there. Besides just the ocean, I mean…who knows what is out there." He looked at Kairi happily. "Maybe there is another set of friends like us, wondering the same thing!"_

_Kairi__ smiled. "That would be very nice."_

_Sora looked back at the ocean. "Yeah, it would. And then we, all of us, could go off one day and find out what is out there!"_

"Sora?"

_Kairi__ nodded. "Yes, that sounds so fun…I wonder, where is Riku?"_

_"Probably playing Blitzball again."__ Sora said._

"Sora? Hello, Donald to Sora!"

Sora snapped from his memory, and looked down at Donald. "Uh?"

"They invited us inside, Sora." Donald said. "Lets go!"

Sora agreed and followed his friends inside the mansion. 


	2. The Heartless Raid

Author Notes: Here are to answer some of your questions before the next chapter heads off.

**Molly-chan: I mentioned that these are my theories, based off Kingdom Hearts. I am more basing Sora off the Final Fantasy concept, and since I saw screenshots of him "summoning" Dumbo and Bambi. I am just going off that. *smile***

**Alex Warlorn: Actually, that is the name of the character, Alex. His name is "Boyld", I just forgot to add the 'l'. So, I basically spelt the dude's name wrong. Thanks for pointing that out though. *high five***

**Kaya****: Same answer as Molly's. I'll explain my theory a bit more in this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: The Heartless Raid**

Sora sat on the dock, watching his new found friends. Yuna, Wakka, and some local neighborhood children were playing Blitzball. He sat with his legs spread out, hands behind him, and he sighed. They had been at this place, called Spira, for about a week. Nothing was wrong here, from what Sora could tell. He smiled as a child began to bicker with Wakka about the play he made.

Lulu stood at the beginning of the path that led down to the dock. She had her arms folded, and Donald walked up to her. Lulu did not turn to look at him. "So, Donald-san, you come from another world."

Donald nodded. "Yes, we come from the Disney Kingdom or at least Goofy and I."

"And what about Sora?"

"He comes from a different world." Donald said. "He said it was a Paradise Island."

"Wakka is from that Island, as well as Tidus." Lulu said. She looked down at the duck. "I am Yuna's sister figure and her guardian. I need to ask you why you have come. I have not asked you, and now I am. I need to make sure Yuna-sama is safe."

"She will be, unless the Heartless come." Donald looked up at her. "Goofy and I are trying to find our king, King Mickey. He was kidnapped by someone, or something. Sora is looking for his friends, Kairi and Riku."

"What is a Heartless?" Lulu questioned again.

"They are beings without any heart, steeling other people's hearts." Donald said, as if he were a know-it-all. "They are flunkies of whoever took King Mickey, and most likely Sora's friends."

Lulu looked back at Yuna. "This means, that if you are here, these Heartless will come soon. We need to prepare. We have not fought anything since Sin."

"Sin?" 

"There is much time to talk about that, later." Lulu stated and turned to walk back up to the mansion. "Right now, I believe you should come with me. You are a Black Magic user, as I. We can find a way to combine our powers to make stronger spells. This hopefully with save some people from the Heartless." She looked down at him. "What do you say?"

"I agree." Donald nodded, moving his hat a little. "Is there anyone that Goofy can train with?"

Lulu shook her head. "No, not right now. Yuna has some friends coming over in a few days, from a land called Gaia. One of them is a swords master, and will be able to help Goofy-san. Let us go." She walked away, and Donald waddled after her.

Sora stood up on the dock as Yuna swam over. She climbed up the ladder, and took a purple towel and began to dry her hair. Sora looked up at her. "Miss Yuna, may I ask you something?"

"And what is it, Sora?" Yuna asked softly. She looked down at the younger teen. "You seem so sad all the time."

Sora looked over at the ocean behind himself for a moment. "Tidus, he was one of my friends on the island I come from. I haven't seen him since the storm came to our island." He looked back over at Yuna. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Yuna nodded sadly. "Yes, I do, Sora. Yet there is some things that you might not know about Tidus that I do." She pointed to the mansion. "Let us go to the house, and I'll tell you all I know about him."

Sora followed Yuna, wondering what could have happened to his friend. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as what had happened to Riku and Kairi. He followed Yuna through the back door, and smiled as he saw Goofy trying to talk to one of Yuna's guardians. "Miss Yuna, I'll wait in the living room." He then walked in.

Goofy looked at Kimahri. "Now, see here, I ain't goofy all the time!"

"I no think that." Kimahri said. "You seem clumsy, that you do. Kimahri no sure you notice."

Sora laughed and patted Goofy's shoulder, looking up at him. "Don't pick a fight with him; I think he could rip you in two." He sat down, stretching out on the sofa. Yuna came in a few moments later, dressed how she normally was. Sora sat up, as Yuna sat across from him. "So, what happened?"

"I am not sure were to begin." Yuna said softly. "I didn't really meat Tidus until he came to one of the buildings were, here in Spira, we get our Summons. He joined our group, because he said that he didn't know how or why he had gotten to our world."

"How old was he?" Sora asked. "Last time I saw him, he was around my age."

Yuna looked up at Goofy, signaling to him that he could sit down. "I believe he was in his late teens, Sora. He was a swords fighter, and became one of my guardians. As Tidus traveled around with us, we found out the truth about him. Sora, he isn't from your Island."

"What do you mean? He has lived there as long as I can remember!" Sora said, standing up.

"Tidus was only a memory of the people of Zandrakland." Yuna said. "The Praying Children had brought that place and people back to life with their memories. He wasn't real, but a dream. Tidus was probably only growing up on your island as a memory of the people, then as soon as your storm hit, was transported back to his home." She paused. "Once we had defeated Sin, the major enemy of the people of Spira, we found out that Sin was actually Tidus's father. Since Sin was destroyed, the Praying Children had decided to go to the Fareplanes." She paused again. "Tidus, Auron, and Tidus's father went with them."

"So, Tidus isn't here anymore." Sora sat down on the couch again, looking at the ground. "It figures. Kairi and Riku are gone, why not Tidus? The Heartless probably whipped everyone on the island out! They took all their hearts, and it's my fault." He grabbed the sides of his head, and shook his head.

Goofy sat down next to him. "There, there, Sora. Don't get your head all in a bunch! We'll get them back, huck, I promise." He smiled as Sora looked up at him. "Now, let's find us Donald!"

"He training with Lulu." Kimairi said, scaring Sora. "They get ready for Heartless attacks. Lulu thinks they are coming."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Sora stated and stood up. "We have to get ready, as well, Goofy." He looked at Yuna. "Can you summon still?" Yuna nodded. "Come with me then. I need to show you how to get rid of the Heartless."

The front doors were rammed open and a girl ran into the room. She had on an orange outfit, and grabbed Yuna's arm. "Yunnie!  Yunnie!" she cried. "Something's wrong! People are just falling down, and there are funny little things with large heads running around!!"

Yuna shook her. "Rikku, calm down! Calm down!"

Sora looked up at Goofy. "To late." He ran into the foyer. "Donald! Come on, we got work to do!" Sora winced as Donald fell down the stairs, and Lulu shook her head. "Come on, heartless!"

The trio ran out of the mansion and down the main street. Sora looked around, holding his Keyblade firmly. He heard screams and quickly turned down the right alley way. He stopped shortly as a heartless turned its head to him, and hissed. Sora raised his Keyblade and struck at it in the head, sending it against a wall. It then disappeared. Goofy and Donald spread out, and Sora gasped as more appeared from the walls. "What in the world?! There have never been..this many!"

Donald turned to Sora. "I am not sure!" he then held his hands out as a heartless came at him. "ICAGA!" a long ice spear formed and shot straight threw the Heartless's chest, and destroyed it. 

Sora spun his Keyblade until a powerful ball formed at the end of it. "Simba!" he cried and suddenly a large roar came up. The heartless looked up to find a lion jumping at them, tearing each one apart. Simba returned to Sora's side, ready to protect him.

More heartless spread from the walls, and streets. Goofy, Donald, and Sora stared in shock. The wave came up at them, and Sora shut his eyes, suddenly there was a voice that cried out a name that sounded like "Shiva." Sora opened his eyes to find that a large wall of ice had appeared. A woman stood, her long blue hair spreading out. She extended her hand, snapped her fingers, and the ice shattered everywhere. The woman disappeared, and then Sora looked up to see Yuna standing on the building above him.

Yuna looked down at Sora. "Are you safe?"

"I'm fine." Sora smiled. "Thanks!"

Yuna nodded. "Are those heartless?" Sora nodded gravely. Yuna turned her head when she heard someone walking up. Her eyes set down upon someone who was about fifteen years old, had blue hair, and had on a dark outfit. She looked at him. "Are you ok, little boy?"

"I am not a little boy." He said. "And I am fine, but I don't think you'll be once your heart is mine!"

Sora jumped on Simbas' back. "Donald, Goofy, go and secure the area." He gave a command to Simba, and the mighty lion jumped up, and landed in front of Yuna. Sora got off the lions' back, and held out his Keyblade. He felt his heart jolt as he saw his friend. "Riku."

"Sora." Riku acknowledged. He looked at Yuna, and his eyes seemed to harden at the sight of her. "So, are you replacing Kairi with her?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Riku…how could you think that?!" he was shocked. No one could ever replace Kairi, no one. He shook his head. "Riku, no one can replace _you or Kairi. You are my best friends..I've grown up with you.."_

"Enough with the lies." Riku said. He raised his hand to Sora. "You first replace me with that duck and dog..now you are trying to replace Kairi with this..woman."

Yuna stepped forward, past Sora. She kept on walking and stopped in front of Riku. He looked at her. "I do not know who you are, or what you have to do with Sora. I am not trying to replace any of his friends."

Riku looked up at her. He glanced at Sora, and then shook his head. "You are a liar..you are!" he then stepped back off the building, falling. Yuna ran forward, trying to catch him, but it was too late. Riku was gone.

Sora hung his head. His Keyblade fell to the ground, making a clanking sound. Simba looked at his master, and then the blade. He faded away as Yuna approached him. Sora shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

Yuna bent down and picked up his Keyblade. She held it by the handle, looking at every detail. "This is no ordinary summoning staff..infact," she paused. "I do not think this is a staff at all. It looks more like a Key." She looked down at Sora. "A Key to a door, perhaps? Yet, then, this allows you to summon beings to your aid."

"King Mickey had a Keyblade." Donald said, coming up behind Sora. "It was the Key to our Kingdom, from what I know of. I believe that it has chosen Sora to be its new master."

"What connection does this have to be able to summon?" Yuna asked.

"It is a Key to all the doors to the worlds." Goofy said. "Huck, I believe that it can unlock the doors when its master is in danger." He nodded.

"Yes, this would make sense." Yuna said softly. She swung the Keyblade around a bit. "Very light, even though it looks so heavy. This is a truly great weapon, Sora. It is crafted with not only magic, but love."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora looked up.

"You will see when the time comes." Yuna smiled. "Now, come along." She handed the Keyblade back to Sora and then walked down the stairs on the roof to the ground level of the city.

Kimahri sniffed the air. "It spells bad." He commented, looking at Lulu.

Lulu rose from the body on the ground. She looked at Kimahri. "This person is dead. Killed by the Heartless, no doubt. There are some more over there," she lifted her hand to the east. "These are more dangerous than I thought."

Kimahri snorted. "I'm not liking this. Kimahri not like." He looked as Yuna walked up, with Sora following. "Yuna."

"Kimahri.." Yuna smiled. She looked at Lulu. "How bad is it?"

"Not that many have perished." Lulu said. "Yet, enough to make a statement. These Heartless should not be underestimated, Yuna-sama." She looked at Sora. "And, well, Sora. How are you?"

"Tried." Sora admitted. He just wanted to go and bury himself in a ditch. Riku was working with the Heartless, he didn't know were Kairi was, and now he felt as if he caused the death of these few souls.

Goofy patted his friend's shoulder, and Donald sighed. "What are we going to do about _them?" he pointed to the dead victims._

Yuna sighed. "If we do not send their souls to the Fareplanes, then they shall turn into monsters." She looked at Sora. "I must do a certain, ritual if you will. It requires a lot of energy…and I am not sure how long it'll take for the Heartless to attack again."

"Not that long." Donald shook his head. "I don't like this."

Sora nodded. 

Yuna placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go and get Rikku and Wakka. We'll go and talk with the families of the these victims, and then begin ready for the ceremony."


	3. The Ikai Okuri

**Tornado: Thanks for the tips, dude! Yes…I can fit that in *smirk* thanks a lot! Sorry….I just wanted to make my own kind of bad guy, for this story. I really don't remember how the battle went exactly..*sweatdrop***

Also, thank you Angel-chan, Draqua, and fle! And all those others who have reviewed!

**Chapter Three: The Ikai Okuri (The Send-off)**

The few days after the Heartless attack were sorrowful. People mourning over their lost ones, others upset over their broken property. The most sorrowful one of all though, was Sora. He wouldn't leave the room that Yuna had given him. He sat on the window seat, staring out over the ocean.  He locked himself in the room, not answering when anyone knocked. Not even when Yuna asked him to come out.

_'I could have stopped him.' Sora thought. __'I could have stopped Riku, from harming all those people. Riku never was like this before..why has he all the sudden changed? I don't understand…did I do something wrong? Did I offend him in some way? Was it me? Or was it because he was just angry? I wish I knew…that way I could help him.' He sighed. Sora closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall, banging his head on the wall. _

A knock came to the door. Sora looked over it, making no move to come to it. The knocking repeated, and finally stopped. Sora watched as the door handles glowed a soft blue, as they always did when someone opened the door. The door then opened, and there stood Lulu. Her hands at her sides.

"I created this effect on the doors, Sora. I can open them." She told him. The Black Magic Woman entered the room, waving her hand again, and the door closed. She walked over to him. "Now, tell me something. You have been locked in this room for days now. The attack by the Heartless made has shaken you, what is it?"

Sora shook his head. "Nothing, Lulu. I just need time for myself. I have been traveling world to world, and haven't been able to think."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

Lulu looked at him for a long moment, as if searching through his soul.  She nodded within a brief moment. "If you say so, Sora. Just remember one thing, if you ever need to talk to someone, go to Yuna. She will understand." She turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sora's shoulders sunk and he banged his head on the wall again. Then he stopped. The Heartless were after another Princess's Heart…but who? There was no Princess in Spira…was there?

Rikku stretched out and stuck her feet up on the table. "So, Yunie, what's the plan for tonight? We going to have fun?"

Yuna looked at her cousin sternly. "Rikku, how can we? I have to send all those souls off tomorrow.."

"You need to relax, na?" Rikku winked. "How about we all sit down and play a game tonight? I know that you'll worry yourself sick about doing the dance tomorrow! Goofy agrees!"

"Garsh, I do." Goofy scratched his head. "Sora needs to loosen up as well."

Rikku put a finger to her chin, as in thought. "Yeah, he does! He has been in that room ever since I came by!" she looked at Yuna. "Yunie, is Sin back? Is that why those _things are attacking?"_

Yuna froze at the question. Her heart skipped a few beats, and she caught her breath. Was he back? No….Yuna had defeated him, once and for all! Yuna shook her head quickly. "I do not think so, Rikku. There must be another cause to all of this. There has to be! Sin cannot come back!" she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart.

"How about that game Wakka was playing?" Goofy asked. "I am not sure what its called, but it looked fun!"

"Oh phooey." Donald quacked as he walked into the room. "Three bathrooms in this whole mansion and all of them are taken up!" he shook his head and looked at the three. "What?"

Rikku laughed. She grabbed her mid section and giggled. She was finally able to stop, and she sat up, removing tears from her eyes. "Nuttin is wrong, Don! Besides that we are trying to figure out what to do tonight!" she looked at Goofy. "Naaa..I don't think the others want to play Blitzball."

"Garsh." Goofy replied.

Yuna sat down, placing her hands on her lap. "Maybe we shouldn't do anything tonight, Rikku. I know you mean well, but, no one is up to it." She sighed and looked at her cousin.

Rikku's shoulders sagged. "Yeah, I guess so." She stood up and stretched. "Well then! I'm off to bed….I mean, no point in staying up, right?" she winked to Donald, giggling at his mad reaction. She waved good night and headed up to her bed.

Yuna stood a few moments later. "I am going to head off too. You should try and talk to Sora. He needs someone to talk to, and I don't think any of us can help."

Sora slipped out of the mansion later that night. He sat in the sand by the beach, running his bare feet through the sand. He was dressed in his boxers, being his pajamas. His soft brown hair swayed in the wind, and he watched as the sand slipped through his fist, making a pile on the ground. He sighed, and turned his eyes to the ocean. The waves seemed almost unnatural, but Sora didn't notice.

"Sora?"

Sora looked over his shoulder. Rikku was standing a few feet behind him. Her hair was down, not in her normal braids and pony tail. It swayed in the same rhythm that Sora's did. She walked over and stood next to him.

"The ocean is different tonight."  Rikku said softly. Her eyes over looked the ocean. "It knows that tomorrow is going to be sad, and depressing. It almost looks like its getting ready, doesn't it Sora?"

"I suppose." Sora replied, moving the sand through his hand again.

Rikku turned her gaze to him. "Sora, you are so depressed, why? I know I can be a little bit to hyper, but you, you never smile."

Sora didn't meet her eyes. "I used to be, but I guess I don't see a reason to anymore. My friends are gone, Riku is on the Heartless side, and I have no idea were Kairi is."

"Your friends aren't gone." Rikku smiled. "Donald and Goofy are still here. Yunie is like a friend, isn't she? She feels alone and lost like you." She sat down next to him. "She lost her love, and is battling with her self. She isn't sure if she should move on from Tidus, or if she should still love him."

"She'll meet him again, won't she?" Sora asked. "I knew Tidus, or at least he was on the same island as I. He was always hanging out with Wakka, playing Blitzball. Riku was with them."

Rikku shrugged. "I dunno, Sora. Maybe Tidus will just come in with the tides someday." She stood. "I'm heading back in, want to join me?"

Sora stood up, shaking the sand from his hair. He began to follow Rikku up the board walk, but stopped. He turned his head and saw that someone black was moving along with the tides. He shook off the feeling and ran up to Rikku, standing beside her as they reentered the mansion.

------ 

the next morning…..

Goofy strapped his shield to his back, and placed his weapon at his side. He looked over at Donald, who had his arms folded and was tapping his webbed foot. "What?"

"Why are you bringing those? There isn't going to be a fight! It's a ceremony for the dead." Donald said impatiently.

Goofy rolled his eyes. "Garsh, Donald, it's a feeling! A darn one too, just tellin' me to bring my things." He looked up as Sora came down the stairs. "Mornin' Sora!"

"Good Morning Goofy, Donald." Sora said, making sure that his crown necklace was on the correct way. He looked at the duck. "I agree, Donald. I saw something out by the waves yesterday, you might want to bring your things too." He walked into the kitchen, seeing Lulu sitting at the table, Rikku and Wakka beside her. "Morning!"

"Ohayio." Lulu replied bluntly. She looked at Sora, and smiled lightly. She looked over at Rikku who was poking Wakka. "Rikku-san!"

"Sorry Lulu." Rikku murmured and smiled at Sora. "Good Morning, Sora! Did you sleep well?"

"Ok." 

Wakka stood up. "Come on, gang. Yuna asked us to support her at the ceremony." He walked out the back door, and Rikku jumped up running and screaming his name.

Lulu elegantly stood. "Come along, Sora and friends. I must warn you, if you feel uncomfortable, just say so. Yuna-sama will understand if you leave." She began to head out the door. The others followed.

Yuna looked behind her. She recognized many people, knowing that most of them were there because their loved ones were dead. She scanned the ground, and found her friends. They were standing close to the edge of the board walk. Yuna smiled softly, and looked in front of her. The sun was still low, sending off a orange and red glow. The waters were still, and the enclosed lost ones sat in the water. Yuna took a step forward, walking upon the water. Ripples followed her small feet as she walked on the surface. She stopped at the center of the circle of coffins, and closed her eyes. Yuna took a breath, and began the dance.

Sora watched Yuna with great interest. He heard soft singing, what seemed like a hymn. He looked at Lulu, and she just watched Yuna. Sora blinked a few times, and then turned his eyes back to Yuna. Goofy and Donald stirred, feeling a bit odd. Sora looked at Yuna as she jumped on the water, and landed softly back on it. 

He noticed a soft glow from the water. It was green, pink, and a purple. Sora's eyes followed as the light beams circled around Yuna below the water. Suddenly the ground shook and he turned his head. His eyes widened and he nudged Donald. "Donald! Look….a Heartless!"

Donald brought out his staff, and Goofy turned his head. Sora ran from the ceremony, chasing the Heartless. He summoned the Keyblade, and held it in his right hand as he ran.

Lulu looked from the corner of her eye. She nudged Rikku. "I am going with them, Rikku. Stay with Yuna-sama." With that she headed off.

Sora stopped, breathing heavily. He knew that if the Heartless was not stopped, it'd ruin the ceremony, and destroy what ever hope that the souls had. His eyes scanned the area he was in. A square, with buildings behind him. A tall statue stood in the center, and some palm trees. He heard a hiss and he turned, clutching his blade.

The Heartless looked at him for a moment, than got into an attack position. It hissed at Sora, extending its claw like hands.

Sora spread his knees in a fighting position, his hands tightening on his Keyblade. He defended as the Heartless launched at him. Sora smacked it away, fending it off as it struck again and again. Sora fell to the ground, breathing hard. He was weak, and there was no way he could summon anything now. He shut his eyes, waiting for the end.

A sudden screeching cry came, and Sora opened his eyes. He found the Heartless melting away, and a tall warrior in front of him. He wore a yellow jacket-shirt with a white hood, and black suspended shorts. He gripped a blue flaming sword tightly, and smirked. The warrior was in his late teens, and turned to Sora.

Sora looked up at him, and then noticed that all the flames around them turned a sudden blue. He slowly sat up, his back exploding in pain. The teen helped him stand up. "Thanks."

"No problem." The warrior said. "What was that thing? I think I've seen them before….but.." he stopped his sentence, stood in front of Sora and looked down at him. "You remind me of someone…..I can't really remember it right now, but I grew up with him."

Sora noted the warriors sand blond hair, and blue eyes. He looked over him again. "You remind me of a friend as well. His name was Tidus, and he was a great…"

"Oh man, Sora?!" the warrior smiled. "You don't look the same, man! You've grown!"

Sora looked at him. The warrior knew him, but did Sora know the warrior? Sora stood there, looking at him as the warrior rambled on about something. That was when Lulu walked up behind them. "Lulu!"

Lulu placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Well, Tidus-san. It is good to see you again. Back from the Fareplanes I presume?"

Sora's mouth dropped as Tidus smiled at Lulu. Sora collected himself. "T-Tidus?! But…Yuna said that you…"

"Yuna don't know that I'm here." Tidus said. He looked over towards the docks. "I was going to have it be a surprise, but I see that something has happened." He placed out his hand, and Sora gave him five. "Man, Sora! You seem a little bit older than last time I saw you, but I'm near adulthood…and how are you still a child?"

"Sora comes to the future." Lulu said. "He is on a quest, which he will explain later. Right now, we need to return to the ceremony." She turned around, and walked away. Tidus placed his hands behind his head and followed her, and Sora limped. 

Yuna closed her eyes as she finished the dance. After a few moments, the sobbing continued, but the rest of the souls went to the Fareplanes. The wave Yuna stood on turned to the normal sea level, and Yuna turned back to her friends. Lulu stood next to Rikku, who was next to Wakka. Kimahri was standing next to Donald, who looked over as Sora limped back. He was very much beaten up, with some blood running down his face. Yuna froze as she saw a familiar blond walk up behind Sora.

Tidus. 


	4. Keyblade's Secerts

**Chapter Five:  Keyblade's Secerts **

Yuna's hands stayed at her side. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't believe it. Tidus was standing right in front of her, but he couldn't be! He was sent to the Fareplanes with his father, Jetch.  Nirvana, Yuna's rod, slipped from the summoner's slim hands and fell on top of the board walk, creating a hallow metal sound. "..Tidus…"

Lulu nodded. "Yuna-sama, Tidus-san has returned from the Fareplanes. I am sure there is a reason for it." She watched her friend stare in utter shock. "Tidus-san, what is this reason?"

Tidus sighed nervously. "Eh, well.." his eyes left Yuna and looked around at the area around them. People one by one left the ceremony, and Tidus sighed uncomfortably. He didn't know why he was so nervous now..it was just like being around Yuna for the first time. His eyes wandered back to Yuna, and her round face. Tidus looked at her different eye color, her soft features, and her short brown-blond hair that blew in the breeze.

"I don't think right now is the time." Rikku said. "He just came back!  Give him some time to relax. Coming from the Fareplanes is probably tiring."

Tidus nodded.

Sora brought his hand to his forehead, and wiped some blood away. He saw the stain on his white gloves, a deep dark red crimson. He looked up at Lulu as she held his head in her hands, looking at the gash on his forehead. Sora shook his head, getting away from Lulu's hold. "Its nothing, I've had worse."

"All you boys are alike." Lulu said. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Yuna-sama, are we going to go back home?"

Yuna nodded and bent down and picked up Nirvana. Lulu left, as did Wakka and Rikku. Sora told Donald and Goofy to leave. Yuna looked back over at Tidus. "How did you come back?"

"I told you." Tidus smiled. "Whenever you whistled, I'd come running back." He put a hand on her shoulder, and continued to smile. 

Sora watched the two. He had never seen Tidus or Yuna so happy. He felt a sudden sadness, as he watched them. Sora never admitted it, but he liked Kairi. Not as in "liked" but he really _liked her. Sora looked down at his Keyblade, getting the feeling that he and Kairi wouldn't be together like his friends. Sora sadly turned away, and walked back to the mansion, keeping his head bowed. He opened the door to the mansion, and headed up the staircase in the foyer. The end of the Keyblade made a large banging sound as it hit the stairs. Sora placed his hands on the door handle, seeing the round door handle that was white give off a blue aura. He twisted it, and entered the room. Sora let the Keyblade fall from his hand on to the ground, and collapsed on his bed._

Goofy looked up the stair case and looked down at Donald. "Garsh, I've never seen Sora so sad, Donald. What do you think coulda happened?"

Donald shrugged, at also a complete loss. "I'm not sure, Goofy. Something must have upset him though." He looked over as the door opened, and Tidus and Yuna walked in.

"Howdy fellas." Tidus smiled. "What up?"

"Huck, the sky!" Goofy replied.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, except that Sora just went up stairs. He didn't say anything to us."

Yuna turned her head up to the ceiling. "I should talk to him. There is something that I need to tell him about the Keyblade."

"Tell us first!" Donald insisted.

Yuna sighed. "Sora is a summoner, like me. This means that he can call upon beasts at his aid. Yet, I think he needs another beast to help him here in Spira." She looked at Tidus. "I am sure Lulu can find a room for you in the mansion."

"Garsh, everyone could have ten rooms before all the rooms in this place was taken up." Goofy commented, and Donald nudged him in the ribs.

Tidus laughed. "I guess so." He nodded at Yuna and walked off to find Lulu.

Yuna knocked on Sora's door, and with in a few moments a stifled sob came from the room. "Sora?"

"Go away, leave me alone." The reply came.

"Sora, its Yuna. I need to talk to you about the Keyblade." Yuna persisted, and with in a moment the door opened. Yuna gazed at Sora; his eyes were red and tear stains were on his cheeks. "Sora, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Sora snapped. He looked at her and then allowed her into his room. "What about the Keyblade?"

Yuna sat down in a seat, watching as Sora looked out the same window he had just a day ago. "The Keyblade can be used as a Summoning Rod, like my Nirvana, Sora. You can call beasts to your aid when needed. If you have a summon from almost every single place you've been, then you'll most likely need a summon from Spira as well."

"I thought you had the entire summons." 

Yuna shook her head. "No, I only have the ones that are right for me, Sora. There is a Temple on the other side of this Island." She sighed. "Perhaps I should explain the summoning deal in Spira." She stood up and walked over to him. "Sora, in Spira there are temples for summoners. There they can try and past a test, in order to connect themselves with the beast that is in that temple. It takes a lot of energy, but if you pass the test then you have someone that can help you on your mission."

"What beast is in the temple?"

"I am not sure, I have just recently heard about it." Yuna answered. "But I think this is your summon, Sora. You should at least try. If not for Donald and Goofy's sake, but for your other friends."

Sora nodded. "Alright."

------ 

Sora looked up at the elegant Temple. He was shocked by its beauty and detail, but followed Yuna inside.  A sudden hymn came to his ears, and he looked for people, but no one was there. Sora stopped as they reached the heart of the Temple, seeing statues. He looked at them all. 

Yuna looked down at him and smiled. "These are the great summoners of Spira, Sora. Each of them has defeated Sin."  Her hand went to the woman on the left. "This is Yunalesca. I was named after her. She was the first to defeat Sin, and used her husband," her hand went to the right. "Zaon to perform as a final summon. The only way to defeat Sin was to use  a final summon, and Zaon allowed Yunalesca to use him as the final summon."

"What did you use?" 

"Tidus offered to be mine." Yuna said softly. She turned to the other ones and pointed. "This is Yoncun, a female crusader who defeated Sin one-hundred years ago. This one is Oharando, a male summoner who defeated Sin two-hundred and thirty years ago. Gandolf, who was the first to be called a Great Summoner, and defeated Sin four-hundred years ago." She stopped for a moment. Her eyes fell upon the last statue, her eyes filling with tears.

Sora walked over, gazing up at the stone statue. "He looks like you."

"He…was, my father. Braska." Yuna said and put a hand up on the statues hand. "He defeated Sin when I was seven, ten years ago." She shook her head. "No matter, we are here for you."

"I'm sure he is proud of you, Yuna." Sora smiled. Yuna returned the sad smile. He once again followed He once again followed Yuna till they came to a staircase. Yuna stopped.

"From here you must face it by yourself." Yuna said. "Sora, be careful. These tests can drain a person's energy if they are not quick enough."

Sora nodded, grabbed his Keyblade, and walked up into the glowing hallway.

Blue light was everywhere. Sora looked around and found that there was an island. It was a hologram, he supposed. Sora stepped closer, no it wasn't a island..it was a city. With what looked like mechanical fish fly around, and heads circling the city. A woman walked up behind him.

"Who are you?"

Sora turned and looked at a woman with dark skin. She had white hair, and wore blue markings on her face, with royal robes. A necklace was around her neck, with a small blue glowing crystal. "I am Sora, and wielder of the Keyblade."

The woman smiled. "You are a summoner."

"Yes…I think so anyways." Sora said. "Who are you?"

Another smile.  "My name is Queen Kida. I was Queen of the City you see there."

"What city is that?"

"Atlantis." Kida said. "The Lost Empire."

--- 

a/n: ok…sorry for the short chapter! I just am outta time for this chapter, next one will be longer. I promise J


	5. The Aeon of Water

**Kaya****: I was planning on having him getting an Aeon, but you'll see *wink* Heehehe Milo? Well, that will all be explained soon enough. **

**Molly-chan: O___o *stares at Riku* YOU scare me….lol, not you molly, your evil side x_x**

**a/n****: Ok! Sora has not gone to Atlantis. He is still in the Summoning Temple, but you'll all see soon enough. ^__^**

**Chapter Six: The Aeon of Water**

"Atlantis?!" Sora asked, a bit shocked. "Didn't it fall into the ocean? Like a wait wave?"

"Yes, I did." Kida nodded. "It is still under the earth, I think. Yet, I believe there is another matter at hand." She looked at him. "If you are a summoner, this means you are here for the Aeon of this Temple." Sora nodded. "The Aeon is my pet, Leviathan. He is the lord dragon of the seas."

"A dragon!?" Sora looked up at her, and took a step back. He had never seen a real dragon before, only heard of them in myths. He noticed now that the blue light in the temple around him was the same as the necklace that Kida wore. "What kind of test must I pass?"

Kida looked at him. "You'll see." She reached on her neck and brought off the necklace. She placed it on the center of Sora's forehead. She looked at it as a small symbol of what seemed a crown with a Key in the center appeared on his forehead.

Sora closed his eyes, feeling a sudden sleep fall upon him.

"Sora? Sora! Are you alright?"

Sora felt a breeze against his face. He opened his eyes to find two blue eyes. He felt frozen as he looked upon the face of Kairi, her soft features and her red hair blowing in the wind. Sora blinked, and wondered if it was he had just saw happen…was it a dream?

"Sora, you are alright."  Kairi smiled happily. She helped Sora up and gave him a large hug. Sora smiled to himself. He found her again. Kairi looked at him. "Sora, are you ok?"

"I'm fine now." Sora smiled at her. He loved how her face when it glow from the sun. Sora took her hand in his, smiling.

Kairi smiled back warmly. "Sora…Tidus and Wakka are racing again! Come on!" she dragged Sora to were the race was.

Tidus looked up. "About time you came, man!" Tidus patted Sora's back. "We are gonna race over to the island right there."

Riku leaned against a tree. "Oh this looks entertaining!"

"Be nice Riku!" Selphie said and stuck out her tongue. She slung her rope over her shoulder, and looked at the boys.

Tidus and Wakka dived into the salt water and began swimming to a smaller island that was just a 1/3 mile from shore. Sora was unable to move as he saw a dark cloud descend upon the island, and thunder. He ran to the shore line.  "Tidus! Wakka! Come..ba.." he stopped as he saw Heartless, ones like in Atlantica, and bring his two friends into the water. They never came up.

Kairi screamed and ran up to Sora, wrapping her arms around his waist. She held on tight as the waves got rougher and then suddenly a large dragon came from the water. It shouted and screamed, throwing water everywhere.

Riku and Selphie were washed away as the water hit them. Riku smacked into the wall, and fell to the ground, not moving. Selphie screamed as a heartless reached in to her chest and pulled out her heart. She fell to the ground lifeless.

Kairi looked up at Sora. "Sora..what's wrong?"

Sora looked at the ocean. "I should have known." He turned to Kairi, looking down at her. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately."

"Like what kind of thoughts?"

"Like…is any of this real or not?" Sora asked. "Are you real, Kairi? Am I? What about Riku? Is _any of this real?" he turned back to the dragon, summoning his Keyblade. He Held it in front of him. _

Kairi disappeared.

The dragon roared and then came diving down at Sora. Sora jumped in the air, and time froze for a moment. Sora landed on its head and swirled his Keyblade around. A bright ball of fire ended at the top, and Sora slammed it into the dragons head. Sora flew back from the dragon, and began to fall.

Suddenly Kairi reappeared before him, trying to hold stop him. Sora turned as he fell, seeing the ocean getting closer and closer. He wanted to scream as he hit full force into the water, and began to sink deeper and deeper. Suddenly his felt his feet hit the ground, and he looked as birds began to fly about. His eyes wandered to the floor, seeing a summoner. Yuna had called her Yunalesca.  She was on a painting much like Belle, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White had been on. Behind her was a large dragon like form, with thousands of smaller Aeons. Sora then felt like he was falling again and closed his eyes.

Kida removed the stone from Sora's forehead. Sora's body fell to the ground, and was lifeless. Kida looked up at the statue of Leviathan, and then found that the statue was breaking. She smiled softly.

Sora's eyes snapped open and he was alert. He jumped to his feet, and looked around. He grabbed his head as a sharp pain came to him, and he fell to his knees. He looked at Kida. "Wha…I was on Destiny Island…and they were there….and then Heartless and a dragon appeared…and then Kairi…." He stopped. "Kairi! Where is she?!"

Kida shook her head. "Sora, she was just used as part of the test. She isn't here, and never was. Sora….you must understand something, not everything is as it appears."

Sora nodded slowly, feeling a sudden wave of wanted sleep hitting him. "Did..did I pass?"

"Yes." Kida bent down to him. She held out her hand and held a small blue crystal on a chain. "Wear this for three days. My Aeon and I shall then be ready to be at your side in battle."

"You….you..are the Aeon?!"

"I am part of it." Kida answered. "I have died, Sora. I am no longer the Queen of Atlantis, and Milo has been dead for five hundred years. My spirit has come here..knowing that someone needs my help." She placed a hand on Sora's head. "You'll be fine, you just need a little rest." She looked up at the statue of Leviathan, and said something in Atlantean. Kida smiled at Sora again. "Now go on.. Yuna is waiting."

Yuna looked up as Sora stumbled from the room. She smiled as she saw the necklace he wore, but then launched foreword as he fell. Yuna looked down at the child as he slept in her hold. Yuna smiled again and picked him up, taking him back to her home.

Donald turned to Yuna as she laid Sora on the couch. "What's that?"

"This is the item he needs in order to make sure he is the one for the Aeon he just got." Yuna said softly. "Sh, he will need a lot of rest, Donald. He needs to sleep after this. Those trails take a lot of energy from a summoner."

Donald nodded and looked at Sora for a moment. "What did he acquire?"

"We won't find out until battle, Donald." Yuna stood. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

------ 

Sora walked into the library of the mansion the next day. Rows and stacks of books everywhere! He found that Tidus was standing against the wall. He walked over. "Hi Tidus!"

"What's up little man?" Tidus smiled down at him. 

Sora smirked. "Nothing, I just was hoping I could find some information."

Tidus moved his arm around the room. "Take your pick!"

Sora laughed and shook his head. "I need to find out about the city of Atlantis."

"Atlantis? The giant city that fell into the ocean?" Tidus asked. Sora nodded. "Don't know nothing about it."

Sora sighed. "Oh well." He sat down. "I miss her."

"Kairi?" Tidus asked. "Yeah, she was a sweet girl. What happened?"

"Her heart was stolen." Came a sad reply.

Tidus sighed and leaned against the wall. "How about we catch up? I'm sure theres lots to talk about."

"There is."


	6. Season Greetings!

**a/n****: No real action in this chapter. I wanted to work on relationships some what…but it leads up to action for the next chapter**

**Chapter Six: Season Greetings!**

It had been months from since the Heartless Raid. Lulu, among all of them, was the one that was getting the most suspicious.  After all, when something dangerous is going on, Lulu's senses would go into over drive of protection. Yet, Yuna begged her guardian to calm down. It was now winter on the island of Besaid, but it still felt like summer. Everyone had Christmas lights up, and some had even decorated local palm-trees.

Donald and Goofy were not into the idea of spending a Christmas away from the Palace, and refused to help (well Donald refused, and made Goofy stick up). Sora loved the idea of spending a Christmas with his old friend, and new friends. He was always out buying food for Rikku and Yuna to cook, helping Kimahri and Tidus put up the Christmas lights and adding season decorations around the house with ribbons and angels. 

Sora entered the kitchen, it smelt of pie. He walked up to Rikku. "What are you cooking?"

"Naaa, just some apple pie!" Rikku smiled. She looked down at him. "So, Sora, glad that Lulu isn't barking out orders about preparing for the Heartless?"

Sora looked a bit torn. "Well she has a good point, we should keep ready…but then Christmas is coming up and we should all spend time together." There was a still silence. "Need help?"

"Naa! Go on and see if Tidus might…I don't trust him with that hammer." Rikku laughed.

"You don't trust him with any tool." Yuna said, looking up from her cook book.

"You're right, I don't."

Sora laughed and walked from the kitchen to the foyer. Tidus stood on the steps, adding a garland to the railing. "Tidus, do you need help…" Sora was cut short by Tidus falling over the banister, on his butt, and the garland coming down with him. Sora opened his eye and laughed.

Tidus laughed to, standing. He stretched his back. "Yea, I'm ok. I don't see why I have the garland though. No one trusts me with a tool, but they trust me enough to have a sword." He smiled. "Weird, uh?"

"No, it makes prefect sense." Sora said. "You are a better swordsman the house decorator." Tidus lifted an eyebrow. "You've trained to be a swordsman, not a art deco."

"Then why do they let me hang the garland up?"

"Maybe because they don't want you to hear you wine?"

"Yeah..hey….wait…I wine?"

Lulu turned to look at Donald. The two stood at the docks of the town. The wind blew, bringing the smell of the sea. "It has been to long, and the others are not doing anything about this, Donald-san."

"They are taking a vacation, though they shouldn't." Donald agreed, walking up to her. "The thing that worries me is, not the getting ready for….but the celebration."

"Nani?" Lulu asked.

"If the Heartless are after hearts, think about it." Donald replied. "More people gathered together, more hearts to collect."

"You are right." Lulu said, looking up at the sky. "I think we should warn the others…." She looked back as she heard a crash. "Saa, dousuru(now what?)"

"**_Naaa_****_!!_****_ Tidussss!! You are supposed to hang the garland on the banister! Not the stairs! Move over and lemmie do it!"_**

Donald laughed. "Sounds like Rikku had something to say."

"Hai, Rikku-san needs to become more focus on the tasks ahead." Lulu sighed. "Come on, we should go in before Yuna-sama starts having to deal with the Police…"

"Not another last week's episode…" Donald sighed. He followed the Black Magic Woman up the steps and into the house, and looked at Sora. "Sora, we need to train."

Sora looked at him. "Aw, but Donald, where is your holiday spirit?"

"Out the window!!" Donald jumped up and down in frustration. "The Heartless are going to swipe through this town easily unless we do something!"

"Donald…they haven't been seen in months." Tidus said. "What can we do? There is nothing to train against….and I don't trust Lulu's voodoo Kupo things."

"Baka." Lulu mumbled.

Rikku looked at them all. "Perhaps we should train, like every other day…just to be safe." They all looked at her in confusion, shock, and awe. Rikku never cared for battles or anything, so why all the sudden was she? They all looked at one another, then back to Rikku. She turned and continued hanging the garland in silence.

Yuna came out from the kitchen, seeing everyone in their states. "Did I miss something?"

"No, nothing to important." Tidus said. "So how is that turkey casserole coming?"

"You mean we might _actually get to eat some of it this time?" Sora asked, and ducked from a nuggie that Tidus was trying to give him._

Yuna smiled. "Yes, you will. Tidus is going to get the least"

"Aww man." Tidus said, and everyone laughed. Lulu looked out the window again, seeing that it was starting to get ruff on the waves and the sky was darkening…..


	7. Red Rain

**a/n****:  ok, reasons for not updating are!**

1 – Family Trouble

2 – Internet Trouble

3 – Forgetting the password to my account! (doh! _)

4 – Writers Block

but now, I'm back, and we can continue on! ^^

**Chapter Seven: **Red Rain

Sora whipped the sweat from his forehead and looked up at the mansion. He smiled as Tidus looked up from his sitting position, and the multi-colored lights turned on. Sora folded his arms in satisfaction, and nodded. "Good work, Tidus. Now I doubt the lights will fall."

"What do you mean?" Tidus turned and looked at Sora.

Sora pointed to the lights. "You secured the lights on there, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok, because I don't know what Rikku will do if they fall off like that garland." Sora chuckled. Tidus sighed and shook his head, and Sora laughed. He turned as Lulu and Goofy walked down the entryway to the mansion. "Hello."

"Konichiwa, Sora-sama." Lulu acknowledged. "We have what Yuna-sama asked.." she looked up at the sky for a moment. "And perhaps we should all get inside; it looks like it will start to rain soon."

"Huck, good ider!" Goofy agreed. He shifted his box in his hands and walked inside. Tidus stood. Lulu walked past Tidus.

"Tidus-domo, you might want to watch out." Lulu said.

"Why?" Tidus asked as Lulu walked past him. He then winced as some of the lights fell on top of his head. "Ouch!"

"That is why." Lulu smiled. "You might want to secure them before Rikku-san comes back, hai?" she entered the mansion.

"She's right." Sora said.

"I hate it when she's right." Tidus grumbled.

Donald entered the study, finding Yuna sitting in a chair, facing the window. He walked over to her, studding her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm thinking." Yuna said. "You and Goofy both mentioned that there were Princesses that the Heartless were after."

"Yes." Donald nodded.

"Well," Yuna paused. "I have been…thinking. What if there was a Princess of Heart here in Spira? It would explain why they are attacking Spira."

Donald thought for a moment. "I wonder why a Princess of Heart would be here. All the ones I know of are connected to Disney Kingdom some how." He looked at her. 

"I mean, Donald," Yuna stated. "That the Princess of Heart that is here, pay not be the _type of Princess they are searching for." She looked at Donald. "The only one I could think of that would _be _a Princess would be Yunalesca. But, she died a very long time ago…why bother searching for a Heart of a dead woman?"_

"Maybe, there is another as worthy as Yunalesca." Donald commented. "Perhaps another summoner. Just because they have or haven't defeated Sin doesn't mean that they are or aren't the Princess."

"It would be more logical for a summoner that has defeated Sin to be a Princess." Yuna said.

Donald studied the woman. _'I wonder, has she considered that she may be the Princess?' Donald thought. _'She has defeated Sin, and has a large care for others around her, even her own guardians. It would make logical sense that she would be the Princess… though not everything is logical.' _He nodded. "DO you think…"_

"Think what?"

"That maybe, one day, you'll be put into temples like your father?" Donald asked. "Your image?"

"Most summoners become summoners to one day rise to the challenge of defeating Sin." Yuna said. "Now that there is no Sin, I do not think so. Temples will probably become a tourist trap."

"Such a waste, such a waste." Donald said sadly. He opened his beak to say something, when the alarm sounded. He looked out at the window seeing many children and people running around, screaming, while sirens filled the air.

Yuna stood and brought forth Nirvana. She then ran from the room, down the stairs and out the back door. She stopped, looking around the courtyard seeing heartless after heartless come from the ground. Some turned their head towards Yuna and she held out her rod. "Shiva!" she cried out and disappeared. Shiva appeared in her spot, flipped her hair and sent ice shards at the heartless. The heartless were pinned to the walls and trees, struggling until they died. Yuna reappeared and nodded to Shiva, and ran the other way. Shiva floated into the air and followed.

Sora stopped in the courtyard, looking around as heartless came around him. He smacked some away with his Keyblade. _'There is too many! I can't fight them all alone, and not even my summons are able to help with thismany!' he smacked another away, and another. _'What am I going to do!?'__

_"Wear this for three days. My Aeon and I shall then be ready to be at your side in battle."_

Sora looked down at the glowing blue jewel, remembering what Kida had said. He threw back some more heartless then swirled the Keyblade above his head. _'I don't know how to summon her…' _he thought, and then it came to him. "Tsunami!" he yelled out. He saw the heartless cower in fear, backing away. Sora looked over his head to see a large black shadow of a dragon above head.  "That, that is Leviathan!?" he gaped, and wondered where Kida was.

An ear piecing whistle filled the air and the heartless all looked up at Leviathan. From the dragon a girl landed on the ground, holding a spear. Her hair was white; she had dark skin, tribal clothes, and blue marks. She crouched down and then lunged forward with a spear in her hand. Sora wondered why he was not being attacked, and saw that water circle had formed under him. The girl turned to him. "Kida!" he shouted. Kida smiled and then fended off more heartless.

Leviathan let out a scream and the reared its head back and lifted it to the sky. He let out another scream, and flapped his wings. Water started to fall from the sky, hitting the heartless like anvils. Another screech came forth and a water wall came from behind Sora. Sora gasped as the water pushed from behind him, but he was not budged, neither was Kida. The water wall crashed into the tons of heatless as if they were nothing. The water then drained on the ground, and the heartless disappeared.

Kida nodded to Sora, and then jumped up in the air, landing on Leviathan's back. Leviathan let out a melodic call, and dived back into the ocean on the shore. Sora watched and the wind blew his hair. He hadn't seen anything that powerful before…not anything. The tides shifted as normal again. Sora heard shuffling sounds before and turned, bringing back his Keyblade to strike at the sound. He gasped as a sword blocked the Keyblade from its blow. Sora looked up into the face of his attacker. 

Riku.

Sora gasped and stood frozen. "Riku, what are you doing here..?"

"To find the Princess."

"There is no Princess here, Riku!" Sora shouted. "_Please Riku, stop this and come back. There is no reason to dive into the darkness, there isn't."_

"What do you know?!" Riku hissed and brought back his sword to attack Sora, which Sora blocked with the Keyblade. "You know _nothing of it, Sora. You know __nothing! Give up now, and I will spare your life!"_

"Spare…." Sora gaped. "You want to kill me, Riku?! Why do you want to kill me!? What _did _I do1?"

"It does not matter, Sora." Riku said darkly. "Surrender the Keyblade now, and I shall spare your life….and not to mention everyone else here on this island."

"I don't believe you." Sora said sadly. "You are evil now, Riku. I can't trust what you would say."

Riku growled and smacked Sora away with his sword. Sora stumbled back, looking at his friend. Riku shook his head. "I gave you the chance, Sora, now you'll have to deal with it!" he turned and whistled. Flocks of heartless appeared. "I'll find your Princess, Sora, and when I do….you'll be the one caused for the blame." He and the heartless disappeared. 

Sora cursed and began running towards the mansion again. He jumped over fallen items of the attack, and threw open the mansion door. He looked around, seeing the Christmas lights and decorations on the floor broken. Sora ran into the family room, seeing one of the maids sprawled out on the floor, dead. He gasped and ran up the stairs, shouting. Sora threw open the balcony doors at the end of the hall, panting. His eyes scanned the beach near by, and found the flocks of heartless on the beach, Riku at their head. "RIKU!" he shouted as loud as he could, but he was not heard. He leaned forward as he noticed who the heartless were after. Sora's feet slipped and he fell over the railing on the balcony. He fell and yelped, afraid of the impact on the ground. Sora landed on the ground, and screamed. His hand went around his left arm, on which he had fallen on. He laid his head on the sand, moaning in agony and pain. He pulled his hand back, the red sticky substance on his white glove trailed down his arm. Blood. 

Thunder began to roar in the sky, and lightening stroked. Sora looked up at the direction of the beach again, seeing the Heartless take their captive into the dark underworld. He lifted his head, in attempt to push himself up, but laid his head back down. He moaned again and closed his eyes. He felt water hit his face, and looked up at the sky. It was raining, but the water was red. Sora blinked, things were becoming hazy. He wondered was the sky raining blood, or was the water running the blood into his vision? Sora didn't know, and fell into darkness.


	8. Hope from an Angel

**a/n**: I might not really continue this story….no one is reading it anymore. *sighs* That is my fault, damn writers block. Oh well, I left off with a cliffhanger….so, here we go!

**Chapter Eight**: Hope from an Angel

Sora opened his eyes, but he saw nothing. He blinked, looking around him, but there was nothing—besides the darkness of black all around him. Sora stood up, and looked down at the ground, it ripped like water, but it was still black. He looked around again, unsure of what had happened. He remembered that there was a battle, and he fell, and lost consciousness….but, from then, he didn't know what. Sora heard water dropping and turned around, seeing a woman stand behind him. She had fair skin, blue hair and golden eyes….Sora recognized her, as the woman on the painting from that dream he had. He looked at her in awe, even though she looked young she had years of wisdom in her eyes.

"So, you are Sora-sama." She said.

"Sama?" Sora asked. He shook his head. "No."

"Why do you refuse the great title of sama?" she asked. "All great Summoners have the title of sama. It shows they are respected, do you not think you should have respect from those of Spira, Sora-sama?"

Sora sighed sadly. "I haven't done anything good….I failed."

"Failed? How so?" she asked.

"I….I couldn't protect my friends." Sora looked down. "I failed Kairi and Riku…..I'm dead."

"How are you certain you are dead?" she asked. "This is not the place where souls go in Spira. This is not the FarePlanes, Sora-sama." She smiled. "I believe you haven't failed at all."  She walked up to him, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. She turned him and showed him a great Temple. Sora looked up at it, it looked like the temple that was on the island, but this was more grand and elegant. 

"Where am I?"

"This is the temple of Zanarkand." She told him. "It has been in ruins for a great millennia's now, after the attacks of Sin." She lead him up the steps into the temple, and Sora did not see any of the grand statues that he had seen on the island's temple. 

"Zanarkand?" Sora asked, unsure of what this was.

"Zanarkand is the home of Tidus-san, your friend." The woman said. "Long ago, when I was still young, Zanarkand was in a battle against Belleve, a nearby place." She paused. "Zanarkand was loosing, for they used summons called Aeons against the mighty technology of Belleve. The people of Zanarkand turned to their leader, Yevon, for help. Yevon feared for the loss of Zanarkand, the city of summoners, therefore he killed himself to be undead as Yevon-Ju. Yevon-Ju took the physical form known as Sin, to destroy Belleve. He didn't destroy Belleve, however, instead he destroyed Zanarkand rather than it be destroyed by Belleve. The people of Zanarkand had become Fayths, once they had died. The daughter of Yavon, Yunalesca, along with her husband Zaon, had figured that the only way to destroy Sin was to have Zaon become a Final Summon."

Sora looked up at her as her eyes clouded as she spoke of Zaon. "You….you are Yunalesca! Yuna told me of you….how you defeated Sin for the first time….all those years ago…"

Yunalesca nodded. She looked back down at Sora and bent down to eye level. "Zaon sacrificed himself to save Spira, but it was in vain. Sin was destroyed, but then Yevon-Ju used Zaon as a new Sin. Sin is only the body protection for Yevon-Ju. Since then, I've wielded myself to become the Light of Spira, to be the model for those who fight against Sin and Yevon-Ju." She paused. "I loved my father so much, that Yevon-Ju took a hold of it, and he never truly died."

Sora frowned. 

"This does not mean that this sad story will echo in your quest, Sora-sama." Yunalesca comforted him. She looked around. "Do you hear a song?" Sora nodded. "After Sin defeated Zanarkand, the Fayths wanted their Zanarkand back, real or not. So they brought their dreams and memories back of Zanarkand…."

"So, then…Tidus was nothing but a dream by the Fayths?"

"Yes, he was." Yunalesca nodded. "Yet one thing that is still uncertain is that for some reason, he was able to go into your world."

"How do you know that?"

Yunalesca smiled. "I heard your thoughts when you came into that temple on the Al Bhed Island….I am the Light of Spira, I can hear the thoughts of summoners." She patted his shoulder. "I also believe that your enemy, the Heartless, are after a princess."

"Yes…the Princesses of Heart." Sora said sadly. "They captured Yuna."

"They believe she is a Princess of Heart?" Yunalesca asked.

"I think they think that….she defeated Sin." Sora said.

Yunalesca nodded. "She was able to defeat not only Sin, but send Yevon to the Fareplanes….and in doing so, she also sent her love and one of her Guards off as well." She stood and continued down the hall. "Yet the Saga of Sin is over, and now a new Saga comes."

"A new one?"

Yunalesca turned to him. "As a result of Spira being free, these ones that are out to claim the hearts of Princesses are being attracted here." She pointed to the Zanarkand sky above her. "We are in the memory of myself, how I remember Zanarkand before Yevon-Ju destroyed it. Since my father was the Ruler of Zanarkand…"

"You would be the Princess!" Sora was dawned with realization. "You are the Princess of Heart, the Light that they have been looking for! But, they can't get to you!"

"Not now that the Fayths have been gone and Zanarkand is in ruins." Yunalesca said. "Yet, they may still find a way to get to me through Yuna-sama…this is why I have brought you here, Sora-sama."

"I do not understand, Lady Yunalesca." Sora said.

Yunalesca beckoned him to her, and Sora did. She bent down to him again. "If they are able to get through Yuna-sama, they maybe able to find me. Sora-sama, I need you to be my guardian to protect me from them." She smiled. "I know you can do it. I will help you, in fact…I can be a summon for you, as long as you stay in Spira." Sora looked at her sadly. "I am the Light of Spira, the hope for these people, I cannot go where they cannot." She stood. She then handed Sora a small little light ball. "Take this, and guard it well. It is my Light."

"Where can I put it where it would be safe, Lady Yunalesca?" Sora asked. 

"In your heart, carry it with you, and you'll never loose it." Yunalesca smiled. Sora found his vision blurring and then all he knew was darkness.

Donald looked down at the fallen Sora. He looked up to Goofy, who was shaking his head sadly. Rikku had her mouth covered in utter shock. Lulu bent down next to Sora. "Is he alright?"

"Sora-sama…." Lulu said softly. "Donald-san, you are studding White Magic from Yuna-sama, hai?"

"Yes, I am."

"Has she taught you the Cure spell?" Lulu asked softly.

"Yes…." Donald took the spot where Lulu had sat. He bent down beside his friend, whom seemed dead. He was pale, he was bleeding all over, and he was breathing heavily. Donald gulped. Yuna had taught him the spell, but he wasn't sure if he could speak the language properly to say it.

"Do as you can, please Don!" Rikku cried out, raking in tears. 

Donald nodded and put his hand over Sora's head. "Shizuka kanaru…." A light formed from Donald's hand and around Sora. "Shizuka kanaru shiwo*!" the light dimmed and most of Sora's wounds had stopped bleeding. Donald frowned. He stood and backed away as Sora groaned.

Sora opened his eyes and weekly sat up, wincing at his broken arm. He looked up around his friends, feeling weak spiritually and physically. He gaze ended at Lulu and he smiled softly. "Spira ni kiboe no hikari wo*." He said. Lulu smiled and Rikku looked at him confusedly, understanding the language but not what he meant by it. 

"Rikku-san! Goofy-san! Hurry and pick up Sora and take him inside, Khimari-domo and I shall go around and see what damage has been done…." Lulu looked around. "Where is Tidus-domo?"

========= 

*1 – Shizuka kanaru shiwo – A saying of Yuna's from the Japanese version of Final Fantasy X. She says this when she casts Cure. It translates into "The healing brings your silence." I don't really get it…O_o

*2 – Spira ni kiboe no hikari wo – Another saying of Yuna's from Japanese FFX. She says this as she casts her ultimate White Magic Spell, Holy. It translates to "This is Spira's Light of Hope." I thought it was appropriate to use it, seeing how Sora is now the Guard of Spira's Light of Hope. ^__^


	9. The Messenger

**Chapter Nine**: The Messenger 

Rikku approached the town square, still shaking from the blood covered Sora. She tried to calm her breathing, and found Tidus standing in the square. She came to him, looking up at his blue eyes and sand blond hair. "Tidus?" she asked, yet he didn't turn to her. He stood, looking up at the sky. Rikku gulped and placed a hand on his arm. "Tidus?"

Tidus didn't turn. "She's gone."

_Yuna_. Rikku thought, swallowing the knot in her throat. "She…she may be, Tidus! But we still have to fight on…we…"

"Fight on?" Tidus asked. "How can we 'fight on' if we sit around waiting for the attacks of this Heartless? Every time a heart is stolen, they multiply! We have no idea on where we _could _go to find these heartless, and find Yuna."

Rikku stood silent, unsure how to answer. She looked down at her feet, knowing what Tidus spoke was true. She gulped down another knot that came into her throat. "Well…there…there might be one way."

Tidus looked down at her. He had a bleeding wound on his face from a heartless, his yellow jacket splattered on blood. Next to his feet were a child that seemed to be dead, and Rikku wanted to yell out in anger at the destruction of the innocent child. Tidus's eyes were full of emptiness, and he looked down at Rikku as if he were lost. "What way might that be?"

"We can go to Zanarkand." Rikku stated and looked up at Tidus. "A-after all! Yunalesca is there…..and, even though it's in ruins, maybe that is how the Heartless are coming into Spira…" Tidus did not change his look. "Tidus, think about it! Zanarkand was the land of the summoners, in which case there is high amounts of magical energy there….if the people who control the Heartless are able to mend that energy, they could have ripped a hole into the space of Zanarkand!"

"You sound like Lulu." Tidus said.

"Well, now we all know what I've been thinking of!" Rikku spat. "Tidus, listen! It is the only place in the world now, besides the small temple here on the island, where there is enough energy for the Heartless to gather. It could be Zanarkand's ruins still hold some kind of magical power…"

"Zanarkand is a grave yard." Tidus mumbled and looked up at the sky again. "Everything there is dead. Destroyed by Sin, by Yevon-Ju. The only thing those ruins can hold is memories of the past, and faces of the people that once where there."

"Spira is changing." Rikku agreed. "Now that Sin is gone, the Al Bhed can move their technology in, and we can start a new way of living! But, Tidus….not all of Spira has changed. Even though now, that most the Aeons are gone, the ones that are still here are able to concentrate their magic….and where else but the old home of summoners? Why don't you want to return to Zanarkand?!"

"I do not want to return to a graveyard." Tidus said. "You all may go if you wish."

"And what will you do?! Stand here and wait for the Heartless to come? Wait for another raid? Wait until you can get your heart taken!?" Rikku screamed. A few locals turned and looked at her. "Tidus, what if Yuna is at Zanarkand?! She'll be crushed to know that your heart is gone!! Is that fair? Giving her the thought she had you back…..then you go and do something stupid, and loose your heart?! Tidus you need to wake up."

"I am." Tidus said. "There is nothing at Zanarkand for me, besides riddles and ghosts that I do not want to deal with."

Rikku was silent for a moment. She looked at him sadly. "Your mother?" Tidus didn't reply. "You didn't have a problem going to Zanarkand before…..are you afraid to be wrapped up in the memories? Everyone is afraid, Tidus.." she sighed. "Perhaps you should come back now…..Sora is hurt."

Tidus turned wide eyed. "How bad?!"

"He…well, we guess….he fell from the balcony of the east wing." Rikku said softly. Her eyes went to the ground. "Sora has at least a broken rib and side….possibly a broken back. He has a gash on his head…..and…."

"And?"

"And the last thing he said was something about the Light of Spira." Rikku looked up. "He isn't dead…but he passed out again. I am not sure what he meant…but I want him to go home. That poor boy…he's lost his friends and home, and he doesn't even know where they are." She sighed. "I just want him to go home."

"He has a mission, and he cannot go back."

"Now who sounds like Lulu?" Rikku giggled slightly, and Tidus chuckled. "Come on, we'll go back."

Sora stood up, swaying a little. Lulu grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to sit down. He looked up at her, his vision still blurry, and not aware of he was swaying as he sat.

"Sora-sama, stay put. You cannot be moving around like that." Lulu scolded gently. "You've lost a lot of blood…" her voice faded out to Sora. Sora blinked, looking up at her although he could no longer hear her voice. All he could hear was the sounds of screams and what sounded like buildings falling apart. There was shouting and finally it drained out and he heard Lulu's voice coming back. "…you were very foolish and brave at the same time." 

Wakka looked at Lulu. "Ya, he was Lulu…but, at least he tried…"

"Wakka-domo, I just stated that he was brave." Lulu said, looking back at Sora. "Sora-sama, how do you feel?"

Sora shook his head lightly, swaying. "I….I…." he shook his head again. "There was a scream…..and a city crumbling…."

"What does that have to do with what she just asked, Sora?" Wakka asked, and Lulu silenced him.

"Continue, Sora-sama."

"…and there was more screams…and shouting…then a large Dragon appeared…and it is destroying more and more of a city.." Sora said, blinking. He wasn't sure why he was seeing this…or how, he swayed again. "..And there's a girl….she's standing with someone…and she does a dance like Yuna……and then the Dragon is gone…but…but it's still there…"

Donald looked at Lulu. "What is he saying?"

Lulu looked at Sora. "A Dragon, Sora-sama…" Sora nodded. "Tell me….does this girl have a name.."

"Yuna…Yunalesca…I think……that is what he says to her…." Sora shook his head again.

Lulu sighed. "There is only one possibility….some how Sora-sama has the memories of Zanarkand before it was destroyed." She looked around at the group. "Sora-sama is having trouble separating the now and the past."

"How could he know that, ya?" Wakka asked. "We didn't tell him."

"Grash." Goofy stated.

"She…she was standing with me.." Sora said, his eyes clouded over as if he were in a daze. "And…..she said….she was the Princess…and she was the Light of Spira…..and she needed protection….and…she asked me…"

"Sora is the Keyblade Master." Donald said. "And now he is the guardian of the Light of Spira as well?"

"Hai." Lulu said sadly. "Sora-sama….where should we go?"

Sora stood, swaying as he walked to the door, still in his trance like state. "Zanarkand…" he said. Lulu followed behind as she opened the door, and Rikku came up. Sora looked at the two, but his vision faded back and forth between the Al Bhed Island and Zanarkand.

"Lulu, where we goin?"

"Zanarkand…our Messenger from the Princess said so, Rikku-san." Lulu said. "We will need an airship."

Rikku smiled. "I'm sure my brother can get something!"


	10. Ruins

**Chapter Ten**: Ruins

"Are you sure this thing came with insurance!?" Tidus yelped as Rikku brought the airship into full gear. He grabbed on to the door tightly. 

"Uhh, it should!" Rikku said, lurching the airship down further. Tidus let out a yelp.

"You are going to kill us all! You crazy diver!!"

"Is that supposed to be an offensive?!"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to kill you Tidus!!"

"Watch where you are driving first!!"

Kimahri looked down at Sora. The small boy was standing in front of a large window, that dazed look still molded into his eyes. He huffed, and walked behind him, and there was silence for a few moments. "Kimahri not sure about this."

"It is what we have to do." Sora replied.

Kimahri grunted. "Are you sure."

"**I **was told this was the way." Sora said. He turned and looked up at Kimahri; the haunted look in his eyes did not fade. "I am her protector….I do what she says."

"Kimahri thinks this is leading to a trap." Kimahri said. "Surely Heartless know that we going to Zanarkand. They find us. They take Light from little Sora."

"What gives you that idea?"

"It feeling Kimahri has." Kimahri replied.

Sora nodded and walked away. He felt when ever he walked as if he were really floating, not truly walking at all. He was unsure of why he felt…this way. He felt as if he was gliding, not really attached to the ground….and sometimes his vision would still fade to Zanarkand memories then back to where it was now a days. And sometimes, even, Zanarkand memories would mold with those of Destiny Islands. Sora shook his head, but the feeling did not go away. He continued to heave himself to the commanding deck, where he found Tidus hanging on to the wall. He looked over at Rikku, then at Tidus. "I told you not to trust her with driving."

"Yea….maybe we really should have let Lulu or Wakka drive!" Tidus replied.

"Aie!! I heard that!" Rikku shouted, turning her head over her shoulder. "Really, you guys have no faith!!" the two nodded, and Rikku sighed. She found the Ruins of Zanarkand and lowered the airship down. Once landed, everyone walked onto the dry ground of Zanarkand.

Sora took a step back as it seemed to him the ruins towered over him and became living as they had been. He wasn't sure if it was a vision of the past, or if some magic had changed the ruins. He felt a hand steady him, and he looked up to see Tidus. Sora blinked, but Zanarkand did not return to ruins for him.

"You ok, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I'm..fine, Goofy." Sora said and looked back at Zanarkand.

Lulu looked around at the ruins. "Where do we go, Sora-sama?"

"How can he even find his way?" Wakka asked. "This place is a wasteland!"

Sora began walking forward. He was frightened…didn't they see it? This place was living, there were people walking around. He continued to the entrance of Zanarkand, leading his friends. He turned down several ally ways and then stopped. He heard laughter and he turned and looked up at a Bliztball stadium. Tidus stood beside him.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Tidus asked.

"There's laughter.." Sora pointed to the stadium. "And cheering…" Tidus looked at the rest of the company. Sora shook it off and continued walking.

"You must remember, Tidus-domo." Lulu counseled. "Sora-sama is not able to separate the now and the past…he sees Zanarkand as the way it was. He cannot do anything about it; Yunalesca-sama gave him her memories….and, now that is what Sora-sama sees."

"That would explain his zoned out look." Goofy commented.

Rikku ran up to behind Sora. "Sora, where we going?"

"Where we need to be."

"Where is that?"

"I don't know." Sora said. "I am just, walking." He continued on until they reached an old abandoned temple that was falling apart. Sora walked up the steps, and Rikku pulled him away before a rock fell on top of him. Sora looked behind him to find the others following.  He looked back up at the temple.

"What is this?" Wakka asked. "It's falling apart!" he walked past Sora and entered the decayed temple. He stepped over pieces of wood and brick, finding tattered cloth everywhere.

Sora continued on and lead them into the heart of the Temple. He stopped and looked around. 

_Sora?___

Sora froze and looked behind him. Zanarkand faded and he was back on Destiny Island. He blinked and found Kairi standing next to him "_Kairi?"_

"_Sora, where are you?_" Kairi asked. "_It's cold here….and I can't see, why aren't you with me anymore?_"

"_What do you mean?_" Sora said. "_I'm here…with you, back home…._" He paused and turned again, seeing people of Zanarkand walking around. He looked back at Kairi with a confused expression.

"_You and I are no where, Sora_." Kairi said. "_I'm trapped where its cold…and you, you don't even know where you are anymore. Your mind is lost between three different places, you don't know where you are. Riku and I are lost..we are cold._"

"_But I'm with you!_" Sora said, grabbing her by her arms and looking down at her. "_Kairi….can't you see me anymore?"_

Kairi shook her head. "_No…I can't, Sora, please help me….its cold here…..I can't find Riku anymore….._" 

"Sora?

"_Kairi..I__ don't know where you are!_" Sora said. "_Tell me where you are…..and I promise I'll find you!_"

"_I don't know!_" Kairi began to cry. Sora wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a close hug, not wanting to let her go. He laid his cheek against her red hair, closing his eyes. He heard someone calling out to him, but he didn't turn. He held on to Kairi tightly. He felt someone shaking him but he didn't let go.

"_Sora…_"

"_Yes Kairi?_"

"_Will you save me?_"

"_Of course..nothing will stop me._" Sora whispered. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the Temple of Zanarkand. He blinked a few times, looking around seeing Kairi not there. He then saw that Wakka had been shaking him. Sora took in a breath. "I..I'm not sure what to do next."

Lulu looked around them. She then grabbed Tidus's arm and pointed to the corner. Tidus turned and saw two glowing eyes in the dark corner, then they darted away. Tidus brought his sword out, and looked around. Donald and Goofy readied themselves for battle, as did the others beside Sora.

Sora took a step forward and a Heartless jumped at him. A light formed around Sora and shot down the Heartless. The Heartless hissed in pain and backed away. Sora walked forward and all the Heartless backed away from him, and the others followed. Sora stopped. He looked at his friends and felt himself suddenly falling. He reached up to grab anything, but wasn't able too.

Rikku yelped and went to grab Sora's hand and looked down as the floor started to ripple. Her eyes widened and she began to fall as well. Tidus and Wakka ran after them, following. Lulu looked at Kimahri and they also followed.


	11. Hopelessness

**Chapter Eleven: **Hopelessness 

Sora sat. His eyes stayed up at the sky of the fallen Zanarkand, tears running down his now pale cheeks. His ribs ached, his hand bleed, and his shirt was torn. But, no matter all the pain he had suffered – he felt none of it. His eyes laid hazed with knowledge of that a youngling his age couldn't posses, and clouded with the dark fog of sadness and guilt. He sat on his legs, hands limply at his sides, the Keyblade shinning at the warm rays of the sun. But he didn't feel it. His soul lay shaken, cold, and hurt blooming in his chest and consuming his whole being. He began shaking physically, their screams echoed in his head over and over……more tears fell. He felt like a shell, feeling nothing but hurt. He winced at the loud screams in his head….he let them down. _Everyone_.

_Everyone….._

Sora's back stiffened. He thought of Destiny Island. The tall palm trees, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all playing in the sand. Their echoes of laughter were over run by the screams of his fallen friends….._everyone_. He didn't remove his eyes from the sky. He thought of Kairi. Her azure eyes, auburn hair. He wanted to have seen her well….and alive. To see her grow up and be happy, since she did not have a past before the island. Sora felt himself fall back, and only a few moments after did he realize that he was on his back on the broken tattered ground. He felt tears run like a waterfall, but he didn't even heed their saltiness. Sora finally turned his gaze to the Keyblade.

_Everyone…._

He brought up his weak hand and clutched the handle. He wondered what life would be like in Spira now….that _everyone was gone. One by one….taken into the darkness. He held the Keyblade in his hand and pointed it up at the sky. It began to cloud, but Sora didn't notice. Pain raked him, it shook him, it consumed him. He thought of Kairi again…..he wanted to hold her. He let her down. He promised to find her…..that nothing would stop him…..he lied. He **lied**. Sora cried out in agony as he felt another knife of pain and failure cut into his heart. His cry carried out through the ruins of Zanarkand. _

_Everyone….._

He gasped for breath, and soon he was able to recover some what from the newest knife. He shook, he quaked. Sora's eyes went back to the tip of the Keyblade. All he had to do was strike himself……and then he'd join the grave yard he lay in. He heard their screams, mixed with those from Zanarkand's ones. Why had he been plagued with these memories? Memories, ghosts, phantoms, visions…..all clouding and mixing into those beloved memories of Destiny Island. He let out another cry of sorrow out, it echoed like laughter. He let out another cry as tears ran down his face. He wanted Kairi to hold him, to keep him safe….but that wouldn't happen. Sora was a **failure, and he knew it.**

_Everyone…._

Sora let out a rasping cry, his throat sore. He tried to control his fast breathing, but found it hard. He shut his eyes, knifes driving deeper and deeper into the heart of his soul. He wanted to be dead…..he wanted to be consumed by darkness….Sora wanted out. Sora let out a weak cry and opened his eyes at the darkened sky. He would never stop crying, never stop regretting. He looked at his steady hand holding the Keyblade. He then his arm fall to his side limply and felt the metal crush his hand. Sora winced and looked up at the sky again, tears running down his face, remembering.

Sora had opened his eyes after falling. There was a whole in the ceiling, he supposed he was underground. He felt weight on top of him, and found that Rikku was on top of him. He blinked the haziness from his eyes, although it remained. He sighed. "Rikku, can you….uh…get off?"

"Uh…" Rikku groaned. She shook her head, and looked down at Sora. "Oh! I'm so sorry Sora, I…"

"It's alright, just get off!" Sora smiled.

Rikku pulled herself up from Sora and looked around. She found that only Donald and Goofy were there, and Donald was looking around frantically. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know!" Donald quacked. "I woke, and they were gone."

"Like the wind! Here one minute, gone the next." Goofy stated, and Donald rolled his eyes.

Sora stood up, and looked around…things were going back from normal to what they had been long time ago. He swayed, and forced himself to focus on the now, not the past as Lulu had guided. He turned to his friends. "Where should we go?"

"That way!" Rikku and Donald said, pointing to opposite directions. The two looked at each other and fumed, and Sora sighed. He looked around again, and saw a light coming down from the left tunnel. Sora began walking towards it.

_There's always a light at the end of the tunnel_. Sora thought as he continued on. Goofy fell into step with him, leaving the Duck and Al Bhed girl to quarrel. Sora sighed.

"Sora, are you sure you're alright?" Goofy asked. "I know that ya've been saying your fine and all, but I don't think you are."

"I'm not." Sora answered truthfully. "My mind is jumping everywhere……Ruined Zanarkand keeps fading into the Old Zanarkand, and that keeps fading into Destiny Island. I can't separate them anymore, Goofy. What am I going to do?"

"How'da know to go down this tunnel?"

"I don't know….I just had the feeling."

"Exactly!" Goofy said. "You outta trust your feelings right now Sora, not your head! That's what I'm always told!"

Sora let out a small laugh. "I think that is because they are afraid of what would happen if you did use your head." Goofy laughed to. Sora stopped and turned. "Where are Rikku and Donald?"

"I thought they were right behind us…." Goofy said. He pulled out his sword, and Sora unleashed the Keyblade. They ran back to where they had came, finding Donald and Rikku in a fight with Heartless. Rikku punched one in the face, and then kicked another, using brute force to attack. Donald coasted his spells. Sora brought back the Keyblade, in order to summon Leviathan. Yet a Heartless jumped at him, and Goofy destroyed it. Sora ran over, smacking Heartless away as he fought for his friends. He found that he was beginning to loose the hold on his mind….Ruined Zanarkand was becoming Old Zanarkand, and the heartless were fading. He began to completely miss his targets, being thrown against a wall. 

Sora shook his head, trying to clear the memories. He found that he was unable to, and stood as if in a trance. He saw people walk past him, all talking about such as if they didn't see him. In the distance he heard screams, and calling his name. Sora fought to find them, pushing through all the memories of Yevon-Ju, and Belleve. He found himself again. Sora ran forward, striking at Heartless again. He heard a scream to his left and whirled to find Rikku sliding down a wall, bleeding. A Heartless was cowering over her, and Sora struck it away. He bent down to the pale Al Bhed girl's face. Her eyes held terror, but she did not move. He bit his lower lip. Her heart had been taken. Sora turned and found Donald being pinned by a Heartless. Sora whipped it away and it came back. The Heartless over threw both Goofy and Donald, and began to melt back into the floor, taking Sora's friends with them.

Sora looked around, eyes widened in fright. He dropped the Keyblade and fell to his knees. He had lost his friends again….not all of them, but some of his most important ones. He gulped his tears back, and clutched the Keyblade again. He stood and ran back down the hall at full pace. He entered the light, and found that he was in a ruined market place. Dust picked up and was blown with the wind, and it moved through his hair.  He continued on slowly, not sure if a Heartless would jump out at him. He heard fighting and turned the corner, seeing Tidus and Wakka and Lulu strike at a mob of Heartless.

Tidus turned and motioned Sora over. Sora ran up. Tidus sliced down another Heartless, and another. Sora tried to call upon Leviathan, but nothing happened. He frantically fought along side Tidus, watching as Wakka tried to protect Lulu.

_I never thought of Wakka and Lulu together….you'd always think that Wakka and Rikku would be better off. _Sora thought as he watched, while fighting the Heartless. He ran over, but was tackled. He fought against it, kicking the Heartless off, punching them off, one after another. He watched in horror as Lulu was finally struck down. Wakka let out a wail of anger and attacked the Heartless foolishly. Sora and Tidus gasped as Wakka was thrown against a wall and did not move.

Tidus pushed Sora back. "GO Sora, find Yuna…." He looked at his childhood friend sadly, tears gathering in his eyes. "And….please, tell her that …I'm sorry." He turned back. "And that I love her…." He brought back his sword and began striking the Heartless. "Sora! Go! Hurry, I can't keep them off for long…" he struck at them again and again. 

Sora turned quickly and fled. Part of him couldn't believe he was leaving a friend to the Heartless….to them! He shook his head and tripped, falling face forward. He turned and found Tidus on the ground not moving.  He stood up, and summoned Simba. The Mighty Lion, along with Sora's White Magic, had the Heartless retreat. Sora fell to his knees and let the Keyblade slump from his hands, and he looked up at the sky…..

Sora still lay there in the same spot he had saw Tidus die. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to live. He left all his friends to die…..die a horrible death, to be let down. He wasn't some Hero that you could find in a children's book. He was like those hero's that lost the will to fight, a tried warrior, a retried soldier. He picked the Keyblade up again, and pointed it at himself. He still felt the knives cutting him, deeper….

Deeper…

Sora nodded, tears running down his face. This was better than anything.

Deeper.

Sora gulped and closed his eyes. He felt the metal of the tip of the Keyblade touch his chest, and he felt it get hotter with the spell of Fire. He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. "Bang." He said softly and fell back on to his back, not moving.


	12. I'll Be Here

**Chapter Twelve****: I'll Be Here**

Yuna ran through the ruined Zanarkand. Her sleeves tattered and torn, as was her skirt. She had several cuts and bruises from the Heartless, and she had been so lucky to be free from them. She tripped over several broken rocks, and fell into a large hole in the ground. She yelped as she hit the ground, and looked around. She saw a hunched over figure and ran over to it. Yuna's eyes widened at the sight of Rikku. "Rikku! Rikku, wake up…oh no!" she recoiled from her heartless cousin and looked around. She didn't find anyone else, and ran down the lit up hall way. She found herself in the marketplace, and sat countless of dead Heartless. Yuna continued on and let out a scream as she saw Sora on the ground, the Keyblade at his side.

Yuna ran to him and brought the small teen into her arms and looked down at him. "Sora, Sora! Sora, wake up….come on Sora…."

Sora opened his eyes and looked up at her. He blinked, seeing Yuna's round face. It hurt to see, he couldn't barely move…..he was hoping that Fire spell would have killed him. "Yuna…." He said softly.

"Sora, dear Yevon, what happened to you?!" Yuna asked. Sora pointed. Yuna turned and felt shock go up her spine. She froze as she saw her friends, Lulu, Wakka and her beloved Tidus on the ground, dead. She began shaking.

"He…he said that he loved you…." Sora said. "He….he said that he was sorry…"

"Sh, no, Sora….you have to be quiet." She looked over at his burned exposed skin and back in his face. She saw the guilt in his eyes, and knew that he had tried to kill himself. "Why did you do this Sora..?"

"I failed them…..they are all dead because of me….all of them…every single one…." Sora said, looking up at the sky. He felt his vision go dark, he was blind. "They are screaming….all of them….in my head, they won't leave….everyone of them….even those people of Zanarkand….all of them scream over and over…."

"Ssh, Sora, please be quiet….I'm sorry for asking." Yuna said. She stood and picked him up in her arms and sat down by a broken fountain, holding him in her arms. "Just concentrate on healing yourself, you'll be fine."

"No….too..late…" Sora said. He turned his head to her voice, but he could not see her. He felt each of his limbs go limp one at a time. "I can't see…..I…I can't move anymore…."

"Sora, don't go!" Yuna cried. "What about your friends? Riku and Kairi! They need you…..you can't die!"

"I let them down……I lied…I can't save Kairi…..I'm a failure….not a hero." Sora felt Yuna hold him tighter. "Don't….don't bother on me, Yuna…..I'm not worth it….."

"Anyone is worth it." Yuna said, tears running down her face now. She felt Sora go limp and his head rolled to the side, his eyes closed. Yuna bent her head down and sobbed uncontrollably. She shook in grief, every one of her friends gone. Tidus was gone again…..she didn't even get to help him with his passing…she didn't even help Sora! 

~*~ 

Clouds came over and draped upon Traverse Town. Leon looked out of the window, his gunblade presently propped up against the wall. Yuffie sat, watching the silent man. Leon didn't move from his spot as he heard Aeris come in with some tea. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Leon?" Aeris asked. "You've been at the window all day – come and drink something."

"I'm not thirsty." Leon muttered.

Yuffie sighed. "Squall….please?"

Leon growled and faced Yuffie. "_My name is Leon. It isn't Squall!"_

"Stop rejecting who you are!" Yuffie shouted. "Just because the Heartless took over your world does not mean it is not your fault! You aren't the KeyMaster, you cannot hold open or close doors – **you **couldn't have fended off the Heartless no matter what! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Squall! What would Ri.."

"Never say her name!" Leon hissed. "YOU don't know what it is like!!" he grabbed his Gunblade. "Sora is in trouble, I am going to have to find a way to help him – better he returns home and be with those he loves – I won't let him fail like I did."

"You didn't fail." Aeris spoke softly. "Yuffie is right – you couldn't have fended all of them by yourself, Leon. Please stop pressing it against yourself…it isn't helping."

Leon sighed. "I promised her…" he sat in a chair, slumping over. "I promised her that she would find me…..if I stayed were I had…but, I never saw her again after that."

"After what?" Aeris asked.

"After I was sent on a mission for SeeD, I don't know why I stuck around them. I came back….and the Heartless had already come." Leon stood again, shifting. "Now is not the time. Sora is in danger, I know it."

"You don't know where he is…..how can you possibly plan to save him?" Yuffie huffed. "He could be _anywhere!"_

"Process of elimination." Leon said. "Get your things, Yuffie." He walked up to Aeris, patting her shoulder. "I'll tell him where you are – if I find him, Aeris." She smiled at him, and nodded. Leon sighed. "Now….we have to find out how to track Sora….we don't have a Gummi Ship."

"Ask Cid." Aeris suggested. "He knows almost everything about that kind of things."

~*~

Yuna opened her eyes. She found the still Sora in her arms, and felt her chest pounding again. She looked around, finding Zanarkand – but yet it was rebuilt! The buildings, people – everything! Yuna stood, and walked through the streets, wondering what was going on. She heard someone stomp their foot, and Yuna turned. A little boy stood there…but he looked like Sora! His hair was less spiky, and he had on a large white shirt with sandals, small red shorts. Yuna stared down at the little boy who looked like the dead boy in her arms. "Who are you?"

"Why are you here?" The boy asked. "Why are you in my head?"

"Y-your mind?!" Yuna asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes….in my head…." He looked around nervously. "Why are all these people in my head?! Why won't you all leave me alone?!" he turned and began to run away. Yuna followed him, pushing past residents of the Zanarkand memory in this young boy's head. Sora's body was jerked around in her hands, but she refused to let the boy get away – or to drop Sora. Finally she stopped. Yuna found that Zanarkand was now forming into what seemed an Island. There were little children running around, and Yuna gasped. In the corner there were two that seemed like Tidus and Wakka! Yuna turned, and saw that Zanarkand was still behind her. 

The little boy turned and looked up at Yuna. "Why are you following me?!"

"I just want to know why I am here…." Yuna said softly. "I don't know why I am here, so I cannot answer your question…tell me, what is your name?"

"Sora." The little boy answered. "I'm seven….and I live on Destiny Island." He pointed all around him. "But….for some reason the people over there…" he pointed to Zanarkand. "Won't leave….they stay in my head….and they won't go away."

Yuna looked down at the little Sora sadly. "Do they scare you?"

"S-sometimes…." Little Sora looked at the ground. "B-but there is a lady there…..and she helps me…but, but I can't find her anymore." He looked up at Yuna. "I dunno where I am sometimes….or who I am…..sometimes I feel like me…sometimes I feel like someone else…."

Yuna placed a freehand on Little Sora's head. "It's alright, Sora. I'll help you the best I can….." she thought for a moment….she had to be in the collective thoughts of the dead boy in her arms – but the question was, how to deal with it? She sighed and looked down in her arms at Sora's pale face, dried blood coming from the corner of it. "What is her name?"

"I dunno…" Little Sora said. "But I think she said Yuna-something….."

Yuna thought and nodded. "I think I know who she is…." Yuna held out her hand, and Little Sora took it. "We'll need to go back to Zanarkand….but, I promise, I'll protect you."

"You will?"

Yuna looked down at Sora's body begun to turn into pysflies. She caught her breath, watching as the colored lights swarmed around her until nothing was left. She gulped and looked down at Little Sora, and placed her hand over his head. "I'll be here."

"Why..?" Little Sora asked.

"I'll be waiting here." Yuna smiled. "I'll be waiting for you…so…if you come looking for me, I'll be here." She squeezed Little Sora's hand. "I'll be here, waiting to guide you when you are lost…"

Little Sora smiled.


	13. A Time to Move

**Chapter Thirteen:  **A Time to Move

Yuna slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She found the ruined Zanarkand around her. Her friend's bodies were no longer there. Yuna gulped and bit her lip, looking down at Sora's form in her hands. The teen's color was returning, and Yuna sighed happily. She placed her hand over one of Sora's major wounds and casted Cure on it. 

Sora began to move, and Yuna placed him down, and stood. Sora opened his eyes, finding the blue sky. He slowly sat up, pain exploding in almost every part of his body. He looked around; everything was normal…no more dead people running around, or fading into Destiny Island. Sora looked over at Yuna, finding her different colored eyes. Yuna smiled at him and placed his arm around her shoulders and helped him up.

"Come on Sora, we should keep going." Yuna said simply. "Sora…do you know where we are to be going?"

"We have to get to the Temple." Sora said weakly. "There we will be able to find who is causing all of this – monstrosity to happen." He gulped, fearing that it may be his friend Riku – he hoped it wasn't. He and Yuna started foreword. Sora looked around with his sky-blue eyes as the moon-bugs flew through all the homes of deceased people, river of moonflows flowing through out the ruins of Zanarkand. Sora sighed, one would have never had guessed how beautiful this city once was. Yuna helped him through the ruins and up to the Yevon Dome.  There Sora stood shakily and walked through the doors. He continued down the paths in the Yevon Dome until he came to the chambers were Yunalesca resided. He opened the doors, finding the Princess of Spira standing in her glory, her spirit slowly dissolving. "W-where are you going?!"

"My time has ended, after a thousand of years." Yunalesca said. "Yevon-Ju and Sin were both destroyed, and Yevon-Ju was sent to the Fareplanes. Now I must join my father and husband there." 

Sora walked up to her translucent figure. "But…but Princess…if you are gone, then what is the point? I'm guarding you light…I don't understand."

"I am going to the Fareplanes, but, you are still my guardian and I am your Fayth, your Aeon. If they defeat you, they will be able to summon me and use me to destroy Spira." Yunalesca stated softly. "I am going to the Fareplanes to put more distance between myself and your enemy, Sora-sama." She looked up and smiled warmly at Yuna. "Ah, Yuna-sama….it has been a long time since I spoke with you." Yuna nodded solemnly. "I must regret to tell you what I must, Yuna-sama."

"H-hai..?"

Yunalesca stepped forward to Yuna, placing her translucent hand on the girls face. "The Tidus that had appeared was not your Tidus, Yuna-sama." Yuna's eyes grew large and she looked shocked. "The enemy of Sora-sama's who controls the heartless used your memories and everyone else's memories to bring back an idea of Tidus to trick you….gomen nasai, Yuna-sama."

Yuna looked down, lowering her head and closed her eyes tightly. Tidus was back…he was still in the Fareplanes. She felt tears well up under her eyes. She brought her hand up to her eyes to cover them if she started to cry. "What…what of my other friends?"

"They have been taken by the darkness Sora-sama faces." Yunalesca said softly. "You will have to defeat them in order to bring back your friends, Yuna-sama."

"Where is he?!" Sora asked. "I want to find this enemy and destroy him now! No one has the right to treat people like this, to use their feelings like that!"

Yunalesca turned to Sora. "Sora-sama, you've grown in your valiant. In order to defeat this enemy you need to go to the Ruins of Zanarkand and wait for them to attack, like you were….beware the Ides of March, Sora-sama, for that is when they shall come to destroy you and take your Keyblade…." The last part of Yunalesca's soul dissipated and left the dome dark and empty. 

"Beware the Ides of March." Yuna repeated softly. "March fifteenth…that is in three weeks." She looked at Sora who sighed bluntly. Yuna looked down at her hands then up at the ceiling of the Yevon Dome, the clear glass showing the night sky above. Moon-bugs flew around outside among the nights and Yuna closed her eyes sadly. '_Tidus-kun…_' she thought sadly. '_I am sorry for being tricked so easily, I am truly sorry. I miss you Tidus-kun…._' She opened her eyes and a tear ran down her face. She thought she felt two arms wrap around her. "Arigatou."

Sora watched Yuna as she closed her eyes again. His face grew saddened as he saw Tidus's glowing transparent glowing form behind Yuna, his arms wrapped around her and his head against her hair. He continued to watch as Tidus's arms dropped and he looked at his love sadly, pain etched into his face. He looked over at Sora, who nodded sadly. Tidus looked at his childhood friend, and for a long moment the two stood looking at one another. Sora smiled and nodded, tears in his eyes. Tidus returned a small sad smile and gave him a friendly gesture. Tidus disappeared, returning the Yevon Dome into darkness. Yuna fell to her knees, her eyes still closed and cried softly. Sora wrapped his arm around her shoulder friendly, trying to comfort the poor woman. 

Sora looked up at the Moon-Bugs. They were now flying around inside the Yevon Dome. He looked around at all the different people, many he sure that Yuna knew personally. Sora turned his head and saw Kairi standing there. She smiled at him softly, and waved to him. Sora smiled back sadly as she disappeared. Sora looked back at Yuna. "Tidus won't truly be gone, forever; Yuna….as long as you love him, a piece of his heart will always be inside you." Yuna looked up at him with tears on her cheeks with question. Sora smiled. "Believe me I know." He turned his head again to where Kairi had just stood. "I know."


	14. The Gatherer

**Chapter Fourteen: **The Gatherer

Sora looked up from the ruins of Zanarkand. He gripped his Keyblade tightly in his hold. He closed his eyes as the soft breeze combed his hair. He looked over his shoulder at Yuna. She had dropped her kimono look, wearing shorts and a tank top. She carried her summoning staff, and also had cut her hair, so it had stuck out much like Tidus's. She came up beside him and looked at Zanarkand and nodded. "You ready?"

"Yes." Yuna replied. "Let us get this over with, shall we?" she smiled and jumped down into the ravine, Sora following. The two ran into the decayed streets of the city. It was the fifteenth of March, the day that Yunalesca had told them to beware of. They now turned, looking around. Sora turned to his right, seeing where a great stadium once stood. He started off for it, Yuna running behind him. They entered the stadium, looking around. Sora led the way through, finding his way into the stands. The peered around.

Moon-bugs appeared, and danced across the air of the stadium. Sora and Yuna turned to what seemed a stage. A glowing figure took shape, a female. She seemed to be singing. They stared in wonder before the scene changed to a Bliztball stadium. A blond man played with his team, kicking the blitzball up into the air, sending a large shout from an invisible audience. 

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind. "How time is just a passing reflection. The now reflects the past, since mortals are so foolish in thinking of their own needs, and not of the past nor future." The male voice chuckled. "Yes, the time now most certainly begins to mirror what could have taken place nearly one thousand years ago."

Yuna turned quickly. She found a cloaked figure. "What do you mean _mirror_ the past?"

"You shall see, Yuna-sama. The Great Summoner whom destroyed Sin and Yevon-Ju." The cloaked man said. He reached in his cloak and pulled out a long silver object. Sora gasped. "Yes, Sora the Keymaster. This is another Keyblade..the Key of Light. Where as you bear the Keyblade of darkness. Odd, isn't it? You are the hero yet you wield the item of great darkness."

"Why have you been attacking Spira?" Sora questioned. "You have no right here!" the cloaked man let out a low chuckle. Sora gripped his Keyblade tightly; no doubt this fiend was working for the Heartless. The cloaked man studied the two then swung his Keyblade back at Sora. Sora jumped back clumsily and regained his composure, attacking the cloaked man. The Keyblades met each other, making a large clang through out the stadium. The two blades sparked with energy before the cloaked man pushed Sora back. Sora stumbled, feeling weak due to his unhealed energies. He glared at the man.

"I see you have hatred for me, Sora." He said. "It should not surprise me…since I hold the hearts of your friends within my grasp…and also the Summoners." He glanced at Yuna as she tightened her grip on her staff. He swung his Keyblade again, the blade coming down. Sora jumped out of the way, and the Keyblade landed into the cement of the ruins, cracking them farther. Sora jumped back, throwing his hand into the air. The water left in Zanarkand rose to a giant tidal wave, crashing into the broken pillars of the ruins. A large serpent appeared; its large screeching roar caused the man to back up. Kida jumped to the figure, her spear in hand. The man blocked her spear, but was kicked back as she swung around. 

The man fell back on to the wall, letting out a painful yelp. Kida pulled her spear again, diving for her. The man quickly slashed his Keyblade at her, making Kida fall back. Yuna held her staff out and lights from under and around her shot up into the sky. A roar came, and Bahamuet flew down and landed beside Kida, roaring. The man chuckled and summoned Heartless.

"Who are you!?" Yuna shouted.

"I am merely a messenger, and a collector, and a gatherer." He smirked. "I have gathered the lost souls, and collected them for the heartless…and now I'm bringing you a message." He looked at Sora. Sora charged, while Kida jumped for the man, striking him in the shoulder with her spear. Sora jumped and swung his Keyblade into the mans face, sending him, twirling, upon his front. The moved quickly, ripping Kida's spear from his shoulder and pulling forth his own Keyblade again. "I have warned you, now! Do not trifle with me!"

"I was sent to this world to keep its people safe! You have stolen the lives and hearts of many people." Sora growled. Sora watched as the man pulled a second Keyblade from his cloak.

"This is the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion." He explained. He smiled and launched at Sora, tackling him to the ground. Yuna raised her hand and Bahamuet dived at the man, tossing him down onto the rocky terrain. Before the man hit the water swallowed him as Leviathan let out a squawk, and dived into the water. Leviathan then arose, countless of heartless formed upon him. 

Sora frowned, watching as his Aeon was trampled by the heartless. A song came to him. It was a soft hymn in a wind, with a jingle. Sora turned to Yuna, finding the bell on her staff letting out the jingle. He then jumped up onto one of the higher stands and held his Keyblade up high. "_I…no..re…yo…e…bo..n…ju…yu…me..mi…yo…i…no…ri..go…ha…te…na…ku…sa..ka…e..ta…ma…e." he said loudly. Yuna turned to him, her eyes large in wonder and the reciting of the hymn that the Church of Yevon had used._

"Pray, Yevon-Ju. Dream, Praying Child. Until eternity, bring glory." Yuna whispered, watching as the wind suddenly picked up and then stiffened. The man crawled from the waters, his coat dripping and the Keyblades beside him. There was a blast of light that went to the sky, as pysflies flew gently around, then formed a woman, Yunalesca then formed, glittering stars and lights around her.

"Ah, so, I have finally found the Princess." The man smiled. "I see now, I just had to attack the boy…it could have been much simpler that way…" he stood and went to attack Yunalesca. The Princess of Zanarkand raised her hand and the man flew back into the wall of the stadium. He growled and summoned his heartless as they went to attack her. Yunalesca brought the twinkling stars and lights about her and formed it into a giant life stream, ripping through the heartless. The screamed in pain and the man barely dodged the attack.

The man stood, eyeing the three. Bahamuet hovered above Yuna. The man looked at Yuna, studding her as if a piece of artwork. Yunalesca went to attack him again, but he swung his Keyblade, the Oathkeeper, at the air and ripped a time seem. He jumped inside it, and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll meet again!" he cried out. The heartless then piled in after him, while bright lights escaped from the hole, exploding everywhere over Spira. Sora ran forward and jammed his Keyblade into the hole, twisting it as if he locked it. The hole then disappeared and he turned to Yuna.

Yunalesca disappeared in a brilliant flash, while Kida and Bahamuet began to face. Yuna watched. "There is no need for Aeons now. The threats have gone, and now they can finally return to the Fareplanes." She watched as Kida and Bahamuet's pysflies went into the sky, disappearing. 


	15. Another Story

**Chapter Fifteen: Another Story **

Yuna's head popped from out of the ocean beside Besaid Island. She looked up at the clear sky, smiling. It had been months now since the mysterious man and his heartless had left Spira, along with Sora and his two friends.

"_We have to go to another world and save it." Sora had explained. "__This world's door has been locked and shut and no heartless can enter it now. My Keyblade is the one of darkness, and it shut and locked the darkness up." He had then smiled as his two friends, Donald and Goofy – who had been revived after the man fled with his heartless – entered another portal. Yuna had smiled back, her friends behind her, for they had been revived as well. "__Sayonara, Yuna!_ We'll meet again, and if we don't…then this is a happy good-bye!_"_

"And it was." Yuna said softly, pulling herself from the ocean. She stood on the sand, looking up at the sky. '_Two minutes and forty seconds – a new high." She turned as she heard Wakka come up._

"Yuna, C'mon!"

"Be right there!" Yuna shouted and took her towel, racing over to Wakka. He folded his arms and smiled.

"Pretty good at holding your breath now, ya?" Wakka smiled, and Yuna nodded.

Yuna laughed softly. "Not as good as you!"

Wakka shrugged. "Well, I haven't even practiced recently." Yuna giggled as Wakka rubbed his forehead.

"It is not like you are the one having the baby!" Yuna replied. Wakka sighed and turned, heading back to the village. Yuna looked back up at the sky as a breeze came, moving her shorten hair and beads. '_It's been two years since then, and three months since Sora left. I can hold my breath underwater for a full two minutes now. Its more than just a physical strength, there are a few tricks to it that you need to figure out – I didn't understand when it's explained in words, but after a lot of practice I finally got it._' She started to walk to the village, her pace slow. '_I never thought there was any kind of trick to it. I couldn't afford to think about anything back then.' Yuna stopped and turned, looking over the ocean view. '__The Eternal Calm.__ Its my two minutes and forty one seconds and Wakka's pudgy tummy. It's not much – just a quite kind of happiness.' With that thought she turned and ran to her village._

---- 

Yuna entered Wakka's hut, watching. Wakka was talking to a man that had recently come to the village, his name was Tasgio. He was a fairly decent man, nothing special about him. Just a plain ordinary man. Yuna came beside Wakka as he nodded to her, the man named Tasgio's eyes widened.

"I saw you from a distance at the stadium two years ago." He spoke to Yuna. "But I never thought I'd see you in person…You are as beautiful as ever." Yuna smiled and nodded in a thank you. "I have a favor to ask about my grandson. He joined up with the Young Persons' Alliance. Now, not to say the alliance is bad in and of itself, but me and the missus are both with New Yevon—my son and daughter in law too. My grandson used to come to our meetings too. But one day, he just…" he sighed. "There are a lot of folks in the Alliance, so I'm sure it's exciting for him. But still…." He sighed again.

'_A number of groups have formed across Spira since then.' Yuna thought as Tasgio shook his head. '__How should we build this new world? What should Spira be like in the future? Everyone is looking for their own paths.'_

"I feel that…" Tasigo continued. "My grandson and his companions are moving too quickly."

'_With so many different thinking, at times conflict is inevitable. Some people are uncomfortable with the new ways of things. Honestly, I too sometimes… but this is good enough for now. That's what I kept telling myself.' Yuna thought, and nodded to Tasgio. "I understand how you feel but try talking it over with your grandson. His actions might appear reckless to you, but his feelings for Spira are the same as you." Tasgio nodded, and Yuna bowed her head, turning and leaving the hut, feeling as if her business was done._

_ Yuna walked. She sighed. With so many of these groups forming, and herself the "savior" of Spira, she was asked many times to join the groups to gain power. Yuna did not want to join any of them. She sighed again, walking. Her old purple skirt snaked with her legs as she walked, a breeze tickling the back of her neck, since she had cut her hair and made it shorter. She now traveled to a spot by the ocean. Rikku had come back to the island from her teachings around Spira, and said she had something to show Yuna that Kimhari had found. The old Ronzso had returned to his mountain tribe after Sora had left Spira. _

Yuna boarded the boat as Rikku fished out a small ball. She came over to her cousin, looking the ball over. "A sphere?" she asked.

"Look closely, Yunnie!" Rikku instructed.

The scene inside the sphere changed to what seemed a jail cell. The image was hard to see, distorted along with the sound. Yuna watched as Tidus appeared his blond hair and striking blue eyes. Yuna's own eyes widened and she made his name with her mouth, but she did not speak his name.

"_What the hell did I get arrested for? Let me go already! You hear me, don't you?" Tidus shouted. "_What would you have thought if she was your girl?_" Yuna's eyes narrowed a little, wondering who this "other girl" was that Tidus spoke of. "_Who cares if I used the enemies machina?!___ It was the only way to save the summoner!!" his voice began to crack. "_What would you have done instead? Let me out of here!! Let me see her!!_" The image faded and sobs were heard before the sound also dissipated._

'_A voice…a voice that have been close by for what seemed like forever…' Yuna thought. "What is that? Is that really _him_? What prison is he in?"_

"I don't really know…" Rikku said. "Do you wanna find out?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, lets go see Kimhari first and then think about it, ok?" Rikku suggested.

Yuna nodded. '_The Eternal Calm, its my two minutes and forty one seconds and Wakka's pudgy stomach. It's a small and quiet kind of happiness…but I guess I can ask for a little more, can't I?'_

"_Tidus won't truly be gone forever; Yuna…as long as you love him, a piece of his heart will always be inside you. Believe me I know." Sora's voice came back to Yuna. Yuna looked down at her hands, flexing them. But if she could not only have him inside, but in form beside her, Yuna would finally feel complete._

"Yes, I want to go." Yuna smiled at Rikku.

**THE END.******

**A.N.**** That is the end of installment 1. Yes, there is a sequel! This last chapter contained scenes from _Final Fantasy X: Another Story_. It also has some edited things to fit in the story. The next installment of the story deals with Final Fantasy X-2. J**


End file.
